


No Choice

by 0_Finney_0



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ferid likes kidnapping people apparently, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Narumi×Shuusaku, Poor Kimizuki, Seraph Kimizuki, ShinSuba, he isn't a seraph for long but it still happens and is important, i hate ferid, kimiyoi, maybe Gureshin and Crowferi, mikayuu, mitsunoa, vamp yoichi, vampire yoichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Finney_0/pseuds/0_Finney_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoichi is kidnapped not long after his confession to Kimizuki. When he finally returns he is no longer human.<br/>Meanwhile, everyone is still trying to figure out how to help Mirai Kimizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good!  
> (Sorry for the sucky title!)
> 
> Headcanonn: Yoichi is NOT a mourning person! He is extremely grumpy in the early mourning and you would regret waking him.

 Yuu was no longer getting possesed by his demon. Mika was able to return to drinking Yuus blood after reluctantly drinking the rest of the teams blood every three or four days. Shinoa wasn't having nightmares everynight and Mitsuba was able to sleep at all. Narumi on the other hand still woke from nightmares and had a hard time focusing on anything really. It worried the team but they understood. He watched his squad get murdered not only by vampires but also by the humans, more specifically Kureto and anyone who followed him. He lost his family and even though the Shinoa squad is his new family they won't be able to replace them.

Kimizuki sometimes had random outburst of anger and times when he would cry, this was for Mirai of course. Yoichi always did his best to comfort his team no matter what.

To tell you the truth he had his own nightmares, his own mini outburst were he wasn't sure what to do but he hid that for the comfort of his team. When he couldn't help but cry he would go were he was alone so he didn't worry them. When he woke up from a nightmare he resisted the urge to talk to someone and want to be comforted. He told himself that he couldn't put anymore worry and stress over his team. 

He and Kimizuki often cryed to eachother and Kimizuki was convinced Yoichi was crying for him or because he was crying but Yoichi cryed for his own reasons as well. Tonight that was exactly what they were doing. Curled up with each other on Kimizukis bed and they cried and Yoichi did his best to help Kimizuki though it. He couldn't bare to see him like this almost every night or even during the day sometimes when he retreated to his room. 

"Its o-okay... Ev-everything will b-be okay..." Yoichi whispered to the pink-haired boy who only pushed further into Yoichis small shoulder. Yoichi pet his hair with one hand and held Kimizuki close the best he could with the other. Yoichi could hear his choked sobs and whispers of Mirai, saying she was innocent and that she did nothing wrong, saying it was his fault this happened. Yoichi continued to comfort him even after he fell asleep, maybe more for himself than Kimizuki.

 

**

 

The next mourning Shinoa woke them up by running down the halls chased by a very unhappy Mitsuba while banging a pot with a large silver ladle and laughing hysterically. Yoichi could hear a collective groan comeing from several people in the house including the taller male laying next him. Yoichi looked to Kimizuki and frowned, which slightly worried Kimizuki on Shinoas behalf.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They could hear the screaming voice of Yuu in the hallway. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" He yelled again and this time Mika was heard trying to get Yuu to calm down. Shinoa only laughed and yelled for everyone to get up and ready in a very cheerful tune. 

Yoichi was seen as the sweet innocent one but everyone should have known by now not to wake him up in any way that would make soemone angry. He was NOT a mourning person. When he opened the door, or should I say slammed the door open so hard it almost came of its hinges, Mitsuba was first to respond with "Oh shit..." before rushing to the living room to stay out of the way. Everyone but Narumi had witnessed how he acted when he was grumpy and tired. In fact a dark aura could be seen around him as he slowly approached Shinoa. Shinoa didn't move or remove the bright smile on her face. That is until Yoichi slapped her as hard as he could. A red mark was left though it would soon disappear. 

No one had quite expected that. Even Yoichi was a bit suprised by his own action. He wasn't a mourning person but he never hurt them before. Shinoa looked as him in shock, not sure what to say to the brunette standing in front of her. 

"Never do that again." He demanded bluntly in a low voice then turned back to where Kimizuki waited in the door way. A low growl may have even been heard from him as he disappeared into his and Kimizukis room. 

"The fuck?" Narumi was staring at the closed door with the others unable to move. "Did Yoichi just? But..." Narumi didn't finish. He hadn't seen him like that before. Even the few times Shinoa did something like this he had already been up and in the broken down hotels break room. Where he spent most his time. He wasn't sure if that had even happened before. He never heard anyone say anything. No one moved for a minute or two until Yuu asked Shinoa, "Are you okay? It's still red." 

Shinoa muttered a "Yeah Im fine" and left the hallway. She went straight to the break room. Mika and Yuu went back to their room to get dressed for the day and Narumi still stared a moment longer. "Wow... Okay." he muttered as he headed back to his own room.

"Yoichi you okay?" Kimizuki only earned a glare from Yoichi. As Yoichi began to pick out his clothes for today from the few choices he had Kimizuki sighed and walked over to his small drawer of clothes. It had taken them forever to find clothes that were wearable and fit them. Once they were dressed Yoichi let out his own long sigh. "I should apologize." He said this a bit more to himself than to Kimizuki. "Yeah, why did you do that in the first place? I know your not a mourning person but that was really unlike you." Kimizuki questioned him.

"I dont know, I'm just tired." He sighed again, "I'll go apologize now." 

"I'll come with you." He stated and fixed the bottom of his shirt before they left the room. 

 

**

 

"Hey, Shinoa?" Yoichi asked entering the room. She didn't answer verbally but turned to him. He felt bad when he seen her holding an ice pack to her face. "Uh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I was just really tired." Narumi and Mitsuba acted as witnesses to the smallest boys apology. Shinoa smiled and nodded. 

"It's okay, I kind of deserved it. Sorry for waking you up so early." Everyone had expected Yoichi to apologise but Shinoas apology was completely unexpected.

Yoichi laughed a bit, "Yeah well It's okay. So is you cheek alright?" He asked hopeing it wasn't bad.

"Oh it's fine. It just stings a little is all." She replied and they both smiled at eachother. Kimizuki smiled a bit too before getting angry himself, "But seriously Shinoa don't do that again. I'm gonna have to hit you myself if you do." Shinoa only laughed in response. 

Just then Mika entered followed by a sleepy Yuu. He wasn't even awake enough to yell at Shinoa right now. He was slouched and rubbed his eyes every couple seconds. 

When he got to the couch he almost dropped himself on Narumi but he moved quick enough. Narumi was not letting Yuu plop down and fall asleep on him. 

Kimizuki was obviously the one to make breakfast. After all Narumi and him were the only ones with good cooking skills. Though Kimizuki was far better, Narumi could cook pretty well especially since he usually ate food cooked by the JIDA. 

During breakfast Shinoa decided to explain her reasoning for waking everyone up so early. 

"As you know the food the village supplied us is running low so today we are going to have to scavenge up some more. I want to send five of us and the other two can stay here." Kimizuki was about to announce that he would be fine going but Yoichi stopped him first. "Can Shiho and I stay here?" 

"Hm? I wouldn't mind. Wanting some alone time with boyfriend Yoichi?" Shinoa giggled. Kimizuki blushed hard but Yoichi only slightly colored. "It's not like that..." Yoichi said quietly and Yuu cut in. "So Shinoa, Mitsuba, Narumi, Mika and I will go and you two stay here." It was almost a question when he looked toward Yoichi who quickly overcame his blush. Kimizuki was still recovering. 

"Yeah, If thats okay with everyone?" Nobody disagreed and Yoichi smiled. Usually he would have offered to go but he wanted to talk to Kimizuki.

 

**

 

A little bit after breakfast Yoichi and Kimizuki were waving goodbye as the other five left and once out of sight Yoichi turned to Kimizuki. He smiled brightly and they went inside. 

"So Yoichi, Is there any specific reason why you wanted me to stay here with you?" Kimizuki asked a little annoyed.

"Uh, yeah actually..." He blushed a bit and then looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about-!" He cut himself off. "Uh I mean I was hopeing we could talk, privately..." Kimizuki blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, Okay? What about?" 

"You and me?" Yoichi was slightly questioning himself on the answer he gave.

Kimizuki froze. He wasn't really expecting that but he also wanted to talk about them as well. He wouldn't admit it to the others but he really liked Yoichi... 

Yoichi continued when Kimizuki was silent. They stood near the front door to the old hotel where people used to check in. 

"Uh Shiho... I uh, really like you and you probably don't like me back but I needed to tell you!" He was talking so fast Kimizuki barely made out all the babbling. When he didn't answer again Yoichi looked up at him and saw how wide his eyes had grown and noticed his mouth hanging just slightly open.

He then watched as Kimizuki took a deep breath, held it and kissed him right on the lips (leaning down to do so.) It was deep and passionate but he pulled away faster than Yoichi wanted him to. 

"I-I like you t-too... A lot." His face was a bright red and he tried to hide it in his hands but Yoichi took them and held them down. The two stood there glancing at each other then looking away in embarrassment.

"So does this mean that we are dating now?" Yoichi finally asks receiving even for blush from Kimizuki. "Y-yeah," there was a beat of silence before he continued, "but can we not tell the others... Sorry but I know that they will make fun and I don't want them to ruin it or anything..." Yoichi only smiled but Kimizuki knew that meant yes and smiled back.

They went back to their room and cuddled a bit awkwardly as an effect of the earlier embarrassment until the others came back. 

"So did you miss us? Or were you to busy with 'Other' things? Hm?" Shinoa asked amusingly. They both went a bit pink but Yoichi simply said, "No, to both of those things..." Shinoa made a playful shoked expression, "Now Yoichi that was just cold! You really didn't miss me at all?" Yoichi just smiled and shook his head with a small laugh.

Once Yoichi and Shinoa had stopped in their fun he noticed two large bags full of stuff. There was mostly food but a few clothes were shoved in the bag as well.

Shinoa came over and tap Yoichis shoulder, when he turned around he hadn't thought Shinoa would be holding out a pair of light brown knee high combat boots. They had laces all they way up the front but were undone by zippers on the inner parts of the boots. The heels were probably two inches but Yoichi couldn't really tell because of how Shinoa was holding them. "You said that you needed some new boots and this was all they had in your size. I think they'll look very nice on you Yoichi!" Shinoa seemed rather excited about the boots she had picked out. 

"Oh come on don't lie to him. There was a few pairs you just really liked those ones for some reason."

"Mitsu you're no fun, you know that? I think they will look great and the other ones were just hideous!" Shinoa exclaimed.

"Uh, thank you, Shinoa." He smiled at took the boots.

"Oh you should go try them on! Show us what they look like on you!" Why was Shinoa so excited about the boots? 

"Oh make sure your outfit matches..." Mitsuba threw in. What he was wearing now would look ridiculous with these boots.

He smiled and left to his room being followed by Kimizuki. "That was weird..." he stated as he closed the door and began rumaging through the small amount of clothes. 

He hummed as he did so and Kimizuki watched him as he pulled out and placed back each shirt. 

Finally he put on a nice dark blue shirt and tight black jeans. He wore his boots and his large gray jacket. He looked REALLY good in the boots if you asked Kimizuki. 

"Uh how do I look?" Yoichi crossed his arms and stood up straight. "You look amazing, Yoichi." Yoichi blushed at Kimizukis response. 

"Th-thank you... Um should I go show the others?" Kimizuki kind of wanted to just keep his cute little Yoichi away from anyone else. No one else was allowed to call him cute or make him blush. But Kimizuki knew better. "Yeah, Let's go." He opened the door and went into the break room. 

"Yoichi you look great." Yuu said as he looked at Yoichi in his new boots. Yuu also had new boots and a new sweater as well. His boots were almost flat on the bottom and were black. They only came to his mid-shin. His sweater was a much darker gray than his own jacket and had little dark green designs on the shoulders. 

"Yeah, the boots suit you..." Mitsuba added from across the room,"I guess Shinoa isn't as bad as I thought at picking out clothes." She shrugged. Mitsuba wore a new pair of dark jean shorts and thigh high cat stockings.

"Where is Shinoa? She was the one who wanted to see Yoichi in his new boots." Kimizuki asked.

Everyone looked at the others but no one knew. "She must have left after you did..." Narumi assumes.

They all sat in silence as they waited for Shinoa to return. It must have been at least five minutes before she came back. When she entered the room she had a wide smile on her face. "Shinoa? Are you okay?" Mitsuba asked when she saw her expression. 

"No need to worry Mitsu. So Yoichi do you like the boots? Lets see." Yoichi stood and nodded walking away from the couch so Shinoa could see the boots. 

"They look great, don't you think Kimizuki?" Shinoa smile turned into more of a hidden evil grin. "Y-yeah" He responded trying to pretend he didn't know what she was doing. 

"Look Yoichi you dear lover approves!" She almost yelled jokingly. 

Yoichi was taken by suprise and thought maybe she knew but quickly remembered how she liked to joke about such things and they literally just started actually dating today. He still blushed but laughed quietly. 

"So where were you?" Yuu asked. Everyone suprised he was quiet this long. 

"Don't worry about that. You'll find out tomarrow." Eveyone sighed. It wasn't the first time she has said that. 

 _'So she's probably was excited for whatever she has planned_ ,' Yoichi thought, _'not the boots_.'

 

**

 

Once everyone retreated to their rooms for the night Yoichi decided he wanted to cuddle with Kimizuki. He went straight to Kimizukis bed and sat down. When Kimizuki entered he smiled and laughed. 

"Already wanting to sleep in the same bed are we?" he laughed a bit more and joined Yoichi on the bed. They both removed their shoes and changed into their pajamas in silence. When they were done Kimizuki was the first to plop down onto bed. "Come on." He scooted over and motioned for Yoichi to lay down. 

"Is-Is that okay? I can sleep in my bed if you don't want me too." 

"Get over here already." 

Yoichi was happy that Kimizuki WANTED them to sleep in the same bed together. So he smiled and joined him. They lay in silence for a while until Yoichi wanted to confess to Kimizuki.

"Hey, Shiho?"

"Yeah Yoichi?" 

"I don't want to go to sleep..."

"What? Why not?"

"I had a nightmare last night... I- " He didn't finish. He didn't want to worry Kimizuki but he should still tell him right?

"Yoichi it's okay... I have nightmares all the time, you know that better than anyone." Kimizuki tried to be comforting. He pulled Yoichi close to him so that Yoichis forehead leaned against the taller males chest. 

"Yeah... But I don't know what I'd do if it came true..."

"Do you... Want to tell me what happens?" To be honest he wasn't the best at this sort of thing. He tried to do something like what Yoichi did when he couldn't sleep when he had his nightmares. 

"You all die because," He choked and began to curl in on himself, "Because I can't- Because I'm not strong like all of you..." He was full on crying now and failing at trying to hide it. Kimizuki was mostly shoked. He didn't know thats how Yoichi felt.

"You are strong, Yoichi. You're one of the strongest people I know." Kimizuki wasn't lying. He wasn't necessarily talking about physical strength though Yoichi was able to run while carrying him for a couple of miles after a battle. 

He was more talking mentally, different from emotionally. If it came to it Yoichi could probably endure the most traumatic experiences and somehow he was still his normal self. He could take alot. And even though he is very emotional he isn't unstable in the slightest.

Thats how he was strong. He wished he could say these things out loud better. He sucked at things like this. Emotional things? NOT his thing. 

"Yoichi... No one thinks your weak. In fact we all Know that you're really strong so... Don't think like that. Don't think that we see you as weak or not strong enough. Please." 

Yoichi didn't answer. He only pulled himself closer to Kimizuki and made sure the position was comfortable for both of them. Silence filled the room and the only thing they could see was the pale moon though the window. 

"Thank you, Shiho." Yoichi whispered as they fell asleep. No more was said or heard for the rest of the night other then Yoichis quiet sobs.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi gets angry with Kimizuki because of something Mitsuba dared him to do. When Yoichi storms off he if put in danger.

The next mourning there was no wake up call from Shinoa. Everyone woke up at their own times. Yoichi was the last to wake up and it wasn't until noon that he did so.

 As he walked out of his room in his pajamas he yawned. Everyone greeted him as he opened the door to where they all resided. Yoichi went straight to where Kimizuki sat on the couch and dropped himself right next to him. He was still tired and leaned on Kimizukis shoulder. 

"You should make me some food..." He mumbled into Kimizukis ear. Kimizuki got over the embarrassment of Yoichi leaning on him and laughed. "Wow, the first thing you say to me in the mourning or should I say afternoon is 'you should make me some food'?" He raised an eyebrow to Yoichi who groaned and closed his eyes, "Please?" He tried and it worked. 

"Fine" Kimizuki grumbled and stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen. As he began making a late breakfast omelette for Yoichi, Shinoa stood from her chair ready to make some kind of announcement. 

"Alright seeing as we are all here I have news!" She waited until all eyes fell on her (except Kimizuki, he had to keep his eyes on the omelette.) "When we all went to scavenge for food I found something I'm sure you'll all love!" She paused again to make it more dramatic before shouting, "Chocolate!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement and confusion. It was very rare to find Chocolate and when it was found it was either melted or gone bad. 

"I've decided since we have also had the luck to find marshmallows and graham crackers that we would have a fire tonight! We can make s'mores!"

Nobody blinked as they stared at her. Even Kimizuki had been stopped in his cooking to stare. 

They only snapped out of it when Kimizuki noticed the omelette about to burn. "Shit! Sorry Yoichi it might be a little burnt..." 

"That's okay Shiho. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I'll make another."

"It's okay, really." So as Kimizuki plated the slightly blackened omelette the others began to stur.

"So you really found chocolate? I haven't had any since before the orphanage!" Yuu asked happily. 

"You would have had some there if you behaved better you know." Mika added to Yuus statement.

"Yeah yeah whatever. And how much Chocolate did you get?" 

"Not much, I usually gave it to the others." Mika shrugged. 

"Alright guys thats enough about that. How did you find chocolate? It's super rare to get chocolate." Mitsuba added to the conversation to get it back on track.

"Not for Kimizuki." Shinoa winked at him and he blushed hard. "Just got lucky I guess." She shrugged. "I found it in that small market we found."

Nobody added to the conversation as Yoichi ate and everyone tried to imagine the last time they had chocolate. Sadly Mika knew he couldn't have any and frankly it didn't seem as appealing as it had when he was human. He still wished he could enjoy it with his friends. 

"Hey Mika?" Yuu pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You good? You were kinda dazed out for a minute." Yuu sounded genuinely worried.

"Oh sorry, Im fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay..." 

So everyone proceeded with their day. Kimizuki, Yuu, and Mika were sent to help the villagers farm. (Every few days they were asked to help since they were staying on one of the villagers property.) Yoichi and Narumi talked about whatever came to mind and Shinoa had apparently trusted Mitsuba enough to show her where she hid the chocolate then they went back to their room to hang out. Nothing eventful took place.

Finally it was time to start a fire in a small makeshift fire pit the boys quickly made. Narumi was the one to start the fire and he was given the responsibility to keep it going. He sighed but agreed.

"Mitsu and I will be back with the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. Wait here everybody!" Were the hell did she think they would go. They were waiting for chocolate! (Except Mika.) 

Kimizuki and Narumi had found a few logs to sit on earlier so they dragged them over while they waited for the girls so they wouldn't have to stand. Three logs to be exact. They would sit with two on the first and second logs and three on the last one. But of course when the girls came back Mistuba was carrying two chairs for the two of them and Shinoa had the s'more ingredients. They set the chairs next to each other between two of the logs.

"Okay everyone grab a stick and a marshmallow!" Shinoa shouted.

"Where did the sticks come from?" Kimizuki questioned when he saw no other sticks around.

"Yoichi went to the woods just like you and Narumi did to find your seats. He found alot of sticks that we could use for this and brought them back." Mitsuba shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Oh..." Kimizuki said nothing more as he was the last to grab his stick and marshmallow. He sat by Yoichi on the log across from where the girls seats were. Mika and Yuu sat on to the right of the girls and Narumi by him self across from them.

Yuu was jumping up and down in his seat while Mika made his golden brown s'more for him. Narumi held his over the fire then lowered it until it was in flames. He preferred his burnt. Kimizuki and Yoichi were both going for fluffy marshmallows (when they get really poofy but stay white.) Mitsuba and Shinoa were talking quietly about what they thought would be better while Mitsubas caught fire. Shinoa was having her marshmallow like Yuu was. Mitsu said she just liked the color gold and it was as close as she was getting currently. Though Shinoa disagreed and pet Mitsubas hair causeing her to blush and complain. Yoichi almost freaked when his marshmallow started to droop off of the stick and hurried Yuu to get his s'more stuff ready since everyone else was busy. Then came Kimizuki and Mika needing to get the s'more stuff for them. While Yuu ate the s'more Mika made Mika take over and got stuff ready for Mitsuba, Shinoa, and Narumi. After they all had a s'more there was enough for everyone to have another peice of chocolate. Mika obviously decided his went to Yuu. Yuu was perfectly fine with his extra chocolate though he wished Mika could have some. 

Once they all finished the chocolate Narumi stood to leave but Shinoa placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to sit back down with a not-so-hidden evil grin. He reluctantly obeyed and Shinoa turned to everybody else. 

"Who wants to play a game?" She asked although they all knew she would make them anyway. There was a groan from a few of the team mates but ignored that. "How about..." She pretended to think though she knew what she wanted to play. 

"Truth or Dare!" She shouted dramatically. No one was suprised by her sudden shouting. Another few groans. "What's that?" 

Small sounds of shock were made before Shinoa said something. "Yoichi, you've never played truth or dare?" he didn't think it was weird but everyone else looked at him suprised. He was the most friendly out of all of them (if it's not early mourning) so they all seemed suprised he didn't used to have friends that would play stuff like this with him. Though if you actually asked him he didn't have many friends when they went to school anyway. 

"N-no I haven't..."

"Basically if you pick truth you have to tell that person a truthful answer to a question and if you pick dare you have to do a dare. It's pretty simple." Kimizuki explained. 

"Okay." Yoichi smiled as a thanks for explaining. 

"Alright, I'm going first!" Shinoa announced. "Yuu, truth or dare?" 

"Hmm... Dare?" He wasn't really sure if he should pick dare when Shinoa was involved but hoped for the best. 

"I dare you to..." After a moments of thinking she grinned evilly. "I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off for the next persons turn." She looked right at him.

"What!? But it's freezing out here!" He was the only one without a jacket so no shirt meant nothing to cover his top with at all. 

"Oh come on. Don't back out already!" Shinoa exclaimed dramatically. Yuu grumbled but agreed. He slowly removed his shirt. "It's so damn cold." He mumbled to himself. He was already shivering. He had a few scars that no one had quite expected to see. They thought when the demon healed him there were no scars but they were wrong. Mika immediatly removed his jacket to cover Yuu, who thanked him. 

"Alright Mitsuba! It's your turn!" Mitsuba hadn't really thought in advance so she wasn't sure what to ask or dare anyone. "Uh okay..."

"Kimizuki, truth of dare?" He didn't want them to ask about Yoichi so he went with the only other choice, "Dare." 

"Uh, I dare you to... kiss Yuu." Everyone freaked. Yoichi glared at Kimizuki and Yuu started shouting, "NO WAY! I'M NOT KISSING HIM!!" 

Shinoa only laughed. "Yuu, you don't need to kiss him back, he just has to kiss you." She was obviously amused by all this. Kimizuki refused. "Come on you have to! It's a dare!" Mitsuba added.

Yoichi shot a glare her way to but she didn't seem to notice. When Kimizuki stood everyone was surprised. He sat by Yuu and he backed away. "I fucking hate you." Was what he whispered to Mitsuba before quickly giving Yuu a kiss. He didn't pull away for a few seconds and when he did Yoichi smacked him on the head. 

"WHAT THE HELL SHIHO!?!?" Before he could react to Yoichi losing it he kept shouting. "You're dating me!! You're not allowed to kiss anyone else! You're only allowed to kiss me, you idiot!!" Then he stormed off. 

"Wha- Yoichi! Wait!" Nobody moved except Kimizuki. 

"Wait... You two really are dating?" Mitsuba asked. 

"Uh, yeah." Kimizuki answered while blushing so hard his face matched his hair. 

"Maybe you should go check on him... He seemed really upset." Yuu told Kimizuki. 

"I think he needs a minute. Just wait a bit then check on him." Narumi added. 

Kimizuki frowned a bit and looked over to Mitsuba, who he blamed for the whole situation. 

  


**

  


Yoichi was probably the most angry he had been in a long time. He had shot a warning glare trying to tell him no but he did it anyway. His boyfriend kissed another boy, more specifically Yuu. He stomped off behind the hotel. He needed to punch something and didn't want it to be a person if he could avoid it. He kicked over an old trash can and punched the wall a few times. It had been a few minutes and Yoichis anger was slowly dimming. He halted in his pacing and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. He took deep breaths as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Not now Shiho. I'm still mad at yo-" He halted when a hand held him tightly by the neck. "Shi-Shiho?

It most defiantly wasn't Kimizuki.

He tried to yell or scream for his friends but the hand around his neck tightened whenever he tried. He had a hard time making out the figure but it was definitely a Vampire. He could see long silver hair in the vamps ponytail and bright red eyes staring him down. 

"You'll do~" the vampire spoke in a soft voice. "Let's go then." Spoke a much deeper voice from somewhere to the left. 

"Mika will catch our scent if we stay any longer." the deeper voice continued. 

Whoever they were Yoichi hoped Mika knew they were here. He could barely move from lack of Oxygen. They began rushing away and the male with silver hair laughed. Was he having fun kidnapping him?

Four building away Yoichi finally lost consciousness.

  


**

  


Kimizuki was getting worried. He had waited like Narumi said. But now Mika was suddenly on high alert. 

"Everyone... there's another Vampire near by." He said just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"What!? Yoichis alone we have to go get him!" Kimizuki yelled.

Mika turned in the direction he could smell the vampire, no, vampires. Everyone drew there weapons and rushed to the back of the hotel but there was no sign of a vampire or Yoichi. 

"Mika where are they?" Shinoa asked, concern rising in her voice. 

"I don't know... I can't smell or hear them. The wind is blocking the trail of the scent. But I do recognize it..." He paused and looked at Yuu, "It's Ferid." Yuu only looked confused.

Mika was a little irritated he had forgotten the name but elaborated, "The bastard that killed our family." Yuus confusion turned to one pure terror and worry. 

"N-no way... Did he take Yoichi?"

Kimizuki was terrified by Yuus question. Why would he take Yoichi?

"W-we have to find him.... Now!" Everyone gave a quick nod a split up. They paired and went different directions in order to find him quicker but they had no luck. Yoichi was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp Yoichi finally in the next chapter! Kimizuki is gonna cry someone get him a warm blanket and some ice cream!
> 
> Sorry it is short but I wanted to end it there because cliff hangers... (lol, I suck)


	3. Tranformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi is in extreme pain. The process of ones body changing into that of a vampires hurts like hell but Yoichi can't do anything to stop it.

Yoichi woke up in pain. His head hurt, sharp pains raced through his arms and legs, his heart was racing. He could barely see through the bright light shining on his face. He felt insanely weak as well. Had a vampire drank his blood? He was having trouble breathing and was barely able to move. 

The light was shut of rather suddenly, which caused the headache to only worsen. He couldn't see much of anything besides a pair of slightly glowing red eyes. 

He felt something sharp cut into his arm. 

He screamed but barely anything came out as he saw the red eyes move closer to him. "S-stop!" he tried. Another pain in the same arm. Was it his right? He was so disoriented he couldn't tell. He was suprised to hear any words out of his own mouth at all. 

"It's nice to see you're finally awake. I thought you might of died already~" He breathed out a heavy sigh, "But not to worry! It seems your still alive after all!~" He shouted playfully. 

"No response? Don't you want to beg me to stop some more?" He sounded almost hopeful. "Hm?" He moved even closer to the small boy. "Should I continue then?" 

"N-no...Please." Yoichi had a hard time even saying that much. He could feel his blood drip down his arms and on his face as well.

"Then lets try something else~" He was now so close Yoichi could feel his breath. He was directly over his face for a moment before moving down to his neck. Yoichi knew what was happening. This vampire, the same one who captured him was going to drain him.

After a sharp pain in his neck Yoichi was suprised when the vampire had pulled back while he was still conscious. Though the amount of blood loss immobilized him further. He couldn't get a single word out as he heard another sliceing sound. It wasn't him this time however.

He heard the sound though much shorter and less dragged out but it wasn't him being cut. The vampire returned to above Yoichi and he could feel a drop of blood fall onto his face. It was the vampire who was bleeding.

He couldn't do anything as the vampire closed the space between their faces and kissed him. He used his tongue to part his lips so blood from the vampires mouth filled Yoichis. It was metalic and overwhelming.

All he remebers is the sudden pain and loseing consciousness.

 

**

 

All of them searched for at least two hours before everyone left and decided to search more in the mourning. With the exception of Kimizuki who didn't stop. Narumi had been sent out to receive Kimizuki after another hour but he only refused to stop. 

"Kimizuki come on in. It's to dark to see anything and he could already be several miles away."

"No... I'll search all night if I have to but I'm not going inside while Yoichi is out here somewhere."

"Look Kimizuki. I understand how you feel. I really do but right now is not the time. We have to go inside. We can search in the mourning." Narumi didn't want to leave Kimizuki out here alone. They had no idea if the vamps were trying to take them one by one or what but it wasn't safe. 

Kimizuki stared at Narumi with a pleading look for only a few short moments before he relized Narumi wasn't going to let him stay out here all night. "Okay but first thing in the mourning I'm to be allowed out here to search right?" Narumi nodded.

"Fine." And so the two walked back to the hotel and once ready went to bed. Of course Kimizuki didn't actually sleep that night. He was to worried about his lover. He felt horrible for kissing Yuu even if it was a dare. Yoichi knew that right? That he loves him and not anyone else? Kimizuki cried that night, alone. The next mourning that was obvious to the others but they didn't say a thing about his puffy red eyes. He left the hotel without a single thought of breakfast or even saying good mourning to anyone. 

Narumi made breakfast the others when Kimizuki left. Yuu felt partially responsible despite not knowing they were dating and Mikas reassurances. Thats why he brought Kimizuki breakfast that mourning. He also joined in the search before any of the others. By noon everyone was searching to no result. That's how it went for almost five days. Everyone searched to no end. But when the sixth day came Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Yuu were left searching and the next day it was only Kimizuki. It's not that they had given up but they just lost hope of him being anywhere near them at the time. 

Yuu and Mitsuba took turns bringing him meals as he searched and the rest of the squad handled farming and scavenging for food.  

Finally on the eighth day of no Yoichi he broke. When Mitsuba was bringing him his lunch he started shouting and kicking anything in sight. He cursed and screamed and even cried. He swung around and almost hit Mitsuba when she tapped his shoulder but she was just able to dodge. 

"Uh sorry Mitsuba. I didn't mean to try and hurt you..." he whispered as she handed him his food. "It's okay, No apology needed." And with that she tried for a smile and walked away. She was growing increasingly worried for not only Yoichi but for Kimizuki as well. She knew the others were as well. "Please Yoichi, come back." She whispered to herself as she left Kimizukis line of sight. 

 

**

 

Yoichi was placed in a small room. He no longer had blood all over him and was able to make out blurry outlines of people, most likely vampires. It take long until he was able to focus and a burning pain shot up in his throat. It kept getting worse and worse with every second he sat there. He had to lean against a wall for support. 

He quickly noticed that he had not even a single mark on his pale arms or anywhere else for that matter. He wasn't sure what was happening but he stood up slowly and made his way to the door. It was locked. Of course. 

He looked around but there was no other exit or entrance. He tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. The more energy and effort he put into it the worse the burning in his throat got.

As he did his best to walk the other direction he collapsed onto the ground.

A sudden pain shot straight through his body. His limbs throbbed and his mouth ached. His throat continued to burn worse and his head received both throbbing and sharp pains. It was the most intense pain he had ever felt. He shrieked and it must have caught someones attention because the door began to open slowly. The silver haired vampire came through followed by another, taller, vampire. Yoichi shook in pain as he curled up on the floor. Every few seconds he would again scream out in pure agony as more pains shot through him. 

"At least we know it worked..." said the taller vamp. "So Ferid? Why did you do this?" Another scream before the silver haired vampire, Ferid, laughed and answered. "I have a plan~. Don't you trust me Crowley-kun?" 

"Have I ever answered that question with a yes?" 

"Oh Crowley-kun why are you cold to me? I thought we were friends." Crowley scoffed but didnt respond as he stared down at the boy on the floor. 

"He stopped screaming..." Crowley pointed out to Ferid. 

"Yes it seems he is almost done with the first part of his transformation. Won't you check for his fangs Crowley-kun?" Ferid asked playfully. 

Crowley leaned down with a sigh and forced Yoichi to sit up though he still shook in pain. Yoichi couldn't do anything but stay conscious and endure the pain. He could barely even make out the words being said.

Crowley forced Yoichi to open his mouth before standing back up and turning to Ferid.

"They're fine Ferid. Fully grown in by the looks of it." Crowleys statement made Ferid smile and they left the room.

Once some of the pain was gone, except for the pain in his throat and acheing of his muscles, he tried to peice together what happened. Blood, pain, transformation, fangs? His head was having a hard time putting it together since he couldn't exactly think straight but when a small girl was thown into the room with the words "Drink up" He got the idea.

 He freaked out, though mostly in his head. He noticed the attraction he felt to the girls neck specifically but refused to acknowledge it.

He also refused to believe any of this was actually real. It was just a nightmare like he had every other night. That's what he wanted to believe anyway.

He resisted his urge to drink the small girls blood and waited to wake up. He waited but he didn't. When Ferid entered the room about an hour later Yoichi was curled up in a corner while the girl cowered in the other.

"Why don't you drink her blood already? If it hurts that bad then just drink. You don't even have to kill her if you don't want to." Yoichi attempted a straight face but couldn't help wincing in pain. "I don't- I- no I dont w-want any..." Ferid only sighed. 

"I would let you drink my own blood like Krul did for Mika but that wouldn't be any fun at all." He threw his hand over his shoulder in a attempt to be dramatic. "You'll have to drink eventually. There is no way you can resist it for very long." He was right. It was getting harder and harder for Yoichi to resist but he had to.

What would his family think if he didn't even try? If he just gave up and drank from a human? Abandoned his humanity just like that? No, he wouldn't let his family think he was weak. 

Ferid let the girl out the next mourning. Yoichi hadn't moved from his spot in the corner.

Unsure of how long it had been his pain continued to worsen. He couldn't hold out much longer and he knew it. Later he overheard talking outside of the room.

"How long has he been in here?"

"Four days."

"And how long has he been a vampire?"

"Todays only the second day but he still hasn't drinken any blood."

"What? He hasn't had any blood? That's insane, no way."

"Yeah there's no way he could hold out that long right after being turned but Lord Ferid said so. It's crazy."

The voices stopped and footsteps were heard. The door opened and Yoichi attempted to run for it but doubled over in pain before even getting close. "Wow, that was just pathetic..."

An unknown voice called and a new child was tossed into the room. This time it was a boy who appeared to be older than the girl had. Yoichi tried backing away but froze at the sight of the boy. He could hear his heart pushing the much needed blood throughout his body. The delicious red blood rushing through his veins. He was scaring himself at the thoughts of how good it must taste.

 "S-stop... No!" he yelled at himself for thinking such things but it hurt so badly. The dry burning in his throat and the soreness of every muscle and bone in his body. It was all just to much.

He breathed raggedly. He closed his eyes tight and faced the ground. He could hear the boy scooting away from him in terror. 

He hadn't even noticed when he jumped up and pounced onto the small boy. Holding him down and staring at his neck, fangs bared. 'Stop, this isn't right!!' His mind repeated but it was no use. His body needed blood and it intended to get it whether or not his mind agreed. 

He sobbed as his aching fangs sunk into the boys neck with ease.

Unlike Mika, who had Krul to give him blood, he hadn't had anything but the children sent in and it had already been two days. He tried to tell himself it was okay but it wasn't. Why was it so hard to resist?

Before the idea of drinking blood hadn't just disgusted him but it seemed unappetizing. Now he was still disgusted by the idea but it tasted so good and relieved every ounce of pain in his once aching body. 

He was so lost in thought we didn't realize he was taking to much until the boy squeaked a second time and started to losen up his tightened body. Yoichi pulled away as soon as he realized this. He was glad the boy wasn't dead but he couldn't get over the fact that he had just bit into and drinken from a human, a small innocent boy at that. The boy tried to stand and back away but fell over in front of Yoichi. Was he that weak from Yoichi drinking his blood?

Yoichi backed away and sobbed again. He didn't stop this time. The pain was gone but what did this mean for him and for his family?

Ferid entered the room a few minutes later and an unknown vampire with a hood showed the boy out and lead him down the hall. 

"Finally gave in? Don't you feel so much better now?~" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah..." Yoichi grimaced but didn't deny feeling better. "So are you going to keep me in here forever?" 

"Of course not!" Ferid approached Yoichi and paid no mind when he took a fighting stance. "That would be ridiculous! I'm going to return you to your friends soon enough don't you worry.~" Yoichi couldn't tell if Ferid was joking or not so he didn't respond.

"Now I have some business to attend to so you're going to stay here. But not to worry we have guards you can talk to if you get to lonely!~" He exclaimed. Yoichi only growled in response. Ferid headed for the exit of the room and as tempted as he was Yoichi knew better than to try to escape now. "Farewell, my cute little Yoichi." 

 

**

 

It had been another four days and even though they offered Yoichi denied feeling thirsty. This was all a lie though. He was sure if another child was thrown into the room he would have lunged straight at them and maybe even of drained them. 

He was taken seven days ago and now Ferid was telling him to change into a light gray dress shirt and black pants. His light brown boots were returned to him as well. He was getting him ready to go back to his family, at least thats what he said. 

Once Yoichi was dressed Ferid gave him a ring and proceeded to explain that it was a sunlight ring that allowed him into the sun without any more effect then maybe feeling a bit tired. "Don't go outside during the day without it.~"

 He then hurried Yoichi into a car careful to avoid any humans. He didn't want Yoichi running after the scent. The sun was setting as they left and Yoichi was blindfolded, "Just in case." He didn't fight them. He knew he couldn't win and it was possible he was going back to his family. Wait, was that a good thing? 

When the car stopped and the blindfold was removed they were in the middle of the forest. 

"Uh....where?" Yoichi wondered aloud.

"We can't drive any closer or Mika will hear the car. Just go that why for awhile and you'll find where we found you." Crowley stated rather bluntly. 

"Y-yeah... Okay..." Yoichi hesitantly started in the direction Crowley pointed and soon he could hear the car start to drive away. When the car was to far to hear he stopped walking.

How was he going to explain what happened? Would his family still WANT him to stay? 

Yoichi kept asking himself these type of questions and was convincing himself that his family would react horribly. Call him a monster or a traiter. Even when he tried to convince himself that it was okay because they excepted Mika he found a way to contradict it. 'Yuu has known Mika since he was really little thats why it's okay.' Even when a reason made no sense he was able to make himself believe it. He scared himself so why wouldn't they be scared of him. He started to freak out so he just started walking. He walked for a long time. He wasn't sure were he was going so he just wondered the woods. 

When he saw the sun start to rise he decided to stay where he was to think. He hadn't even realized how close he had gotten to his teammates. 

"Yoichi?" He heard a familiar voice call. He glanced back but not long enough for Kimizuki to see his face. "Shit!" he whispered to himself.

"Yoichi! You're okay!" Kimizuki rushed forward but Yoichi ran behind the nearest tree before Kimizuki could get to close. 

"Yoichi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" When he received only a flinch from Yoichi he took another step forward and continued. "Yoichi?" Another step forward.

Before he could take yet another step Yoichi jumped up and stuck his hands out in front of him. "Wait!" he yelled. He was facing the ground, eyes closed, mouth tightly locked. 

"Yoichi!? What happened to you!? Are you hurt!? What's wrong?!" 

He remained still. "Don't get any closer..."

"What? Yoichi, Why?" 

Yoichi released the breath he had been holding, revealing his fangs and slowly looked up at Kimizuki opening his eyes. 

"Shiho... I'm sorry I-" He choked. He couldn't handle this. "I didn't want to..." he trailed off and looked away from Kimizuki. He was holding his breath again. He didn't want to smell Kimizukis blood. 

The last thing he expected was him to rush forward and wrap him in a big hug. "Sh-shiho?"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault... I shouldn't have kissed him and I should have made sure you were okay and- and- " He choked on his sobs but didn't continue. 

When he pushed away Yoichi was staring at his neck and Kimizuki tightened. The red eyes meant he had already drank human blood. A fact he learned from Mika. Yoichi pupils dialated and he was starting to shake. "Yoichi, do you-?" 

Yoichi snapped out of it. "Oh! S-sorry I-" he stopped himself. Then gulped as he tried to avoid eye contact by looking down between the two of them.

"Yoichi how long has it been since you, uh, you know?" Yoichi was shoked by the question and made the mistake of looking Kimizuki in the eyes. Everytime he did so it was like he couldn't look away. This time he could see his own red eyes reflecting in his glasses. "Yoichi, answer the question."

He gulped again but didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Kimizuki it had now been five days. Yoichi wasn't even sure how he was still alive. Kimizuki pulled Yoichi down onto the ground and sat in front of him.

 "Here." Kimizuki said as he pulled his shirt down over his shoulder. Yoichi stared at his neck and tried his best to look away to no avail. "A-are you sure?"  He asked, his breath slightly increasing in speed. He had already started leaning forward.

"Yeah, just hurry up. Mitsuba is supposed to bring me breakfast soon." Yoichi scooted closer to Kimizuki, "Shiho I-"

"Shut up and do it already." Kimizuki demanded and Yoichi took a deep breath. He dove into Kimizuki at the next glance of his neck but hesitated before biteing down. He didn't want to. He felt Kimizuki flinch but he also didn't want to pull away now. Kimizukis blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it in harsh mouthfulls. Kimizuki whined but Yoichi ignored it for now. 

Finally after only a few seconds he felt full. He pulled back and licked over the two identical punture wounds to wipe up the flowing blood. He then began weeping and leaned his head against Kimizukis shoulder.

"Sorry..." Yoichi whispered then looked up at Kimizuki. He smiled and wiped some of his own blood off of Yoichis mouth. "It's okay. Lets go back and tell everyone that you're okay."

"But I'm not... Do you really think this is okay?" Tears continued to roll down Yoichis face.

They stood, though Kimizuki was a little wobbly because of the amount of blood Yoichi took in that small amount of time, and the pinkette only smiled softly. Yoichi took the hand he extended and slowly followed him back toward the hotel. 

He didn't want to go but if Kimizuki was going there then so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't update again until next weekend.  
> Enjoy another cliffhanger! *evil laughter*


	4. Reactions and Immediate Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap I actually updated when I planned!! It's Magic! Lol  
> I suck at scedules so there won't be an absolute one but I do plan to update on Sundays

Yoichi waited to the side as Kimizuki opened the door. Mitsuba was standing there ready to bring him breakfast, Yoichi just out of her sights.

"Go tell everyone to meet in the break room. Now." Mitsuba was a little suprised by the sudden request but handed him his breakfast and left to get everyone. Once they were all there Kimizuki came in to make an announcement. 

"Okay guys I have some very serious news." He paused and took a deep breath, "I found Yoichi but-" before he could continue everyone was yelling "What!?" and "Where is he?!" 

"LISTEN TO ME!!" everyone was silenced by his yelling. "Yoichi is, uh, well...Just wait here." He walked through the doors but stood just outside of them. Nobody in the room knew what was going on outside that door. Even Mika who listened in didn't quite understand what they were talking about.

"Maybe we should just show them? It would be a bit easier that way..." 

"Yeah, okay." Yoichi agreed sounding scared in Mikas opinion.

Kimizuki entered a moment later with Yoichi trailing behind and holding his hand. 

"Yoichi!?" Mitsuba and Yuu yelled in unison. They were about to rush up to him when everyone noticed. It was almost instant that they noticed the glowing red eyes, fangs and pointy ears popping out from under his hair. 

"Y-yoichi? What happened?" Yuu asked worried and scared.

Yoichi looked even further down. He was ready to curl in on himself at any indication of hatered or feeling of betrayal. 

"That bitch Ferid did this to him." Kimizuki responded for Yoichi knowing he couldn't bring himself to speak. Mika looked him up and down and sighed.

"Yoichi, did you drink human blood?" Mika asked. They all knew the red eyes meant yes but didn't say anything.

He nodded and took a small step back. "Alright so this is going to be a little hard to adjust to but I'm sure we can work everything out. Right guys?" Shinoa wanted to make sure no one was going to turn on their family for this. She was glad to see everyone nodded, even Narumi who hadn't said a thing the whole time. 

"I have a question." Narumi spoke up almost as soon as Shinoa thought it. "Did you...?" He pointed to Kimizukis neck where a vampires bite marks were just visable over his shirt. Both Yoichi and Kimizuki stiffened. 

"He had already had human blood before that happened. He hadn't had any in a few days so I offered, it's not like he attacked me or anything." Kimizuki finally spoke defensively. At this point Yoichi was hiding behind Kimizuki.

Everyone nodded and Kimizuki tried pulling Yoichi toward the table in the center of the room. He got Yoichi to sit down in a chair but he still looked stiff and ready to run for the exit. 

"Yoichi," Shinoa hesitated to approach which went much noticed by Yoichi. "Are you okay? You know we still care about you right? I don't want you thinking you're no longer a part of this family because of what you are." Yoichi took a few deep breaths and nodded. He couldn't bring himself to actually say anything. Not when he had thought that only about an half hour ago. Everyone stared at him expecting him to say something, anything. 

"I'm sorry..." He paused and looked up and around real quick before looking back down at his hands. "I doubted you guys. I thought you would all hate me. So I'm sorry." He said again. Mitsuba came only about a foot away from him, "It's okay Yoichi. I also wanted to apologize, about before you were kidnapped and all. Sorry, I shouldn't have even thought of that stupid dare." Mitsuba gave a smile and Yoichi returned it. 

"Now that all that is out of the way!" Shinoa yelled trying to relieve some tension. "We're going to need to go out to find food again today. Thanks to the search for Yoichi we found a car that works so we can go out farther today." Yoichi had missed the collective groans that almost always seemed to pass throught the room when Shinoa made an announcement. 

"Wait I have one more question. What do we do about his new...uh, 'Diet?'" Narumi asked.

No one answered immediately. 

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll handle it." Kimizuki said earning a stare. "Right Yoichi?" 

"Uh... Okay?" Yoichi didn't know how to respond necessarily. Did this mean he would drink Kimizukis blood every few days? That's the only thing that made sense from his statement. 

"Okay then is that all on the subject? Any more questions?" Shinoa asked a little annoyed. When no one answered she continued to speak. "Good, So who wants to go help search for food and anything useful?"

 

**

 

After some talking the ones who went were Shinoa, Mika, Yuu, Kimizuki and Yoichi. Mitsuba and Narumi stayed and basically just layed around the whole time. 

As they left Yoichi still clung to Kimizuki. The two walked behind the other three as they head for the car parked a few buildings away. Mika drove, Shinoa sat next to him and Yoichi sat in the middle back between Kimizuki and Yuu. Not the best seating arrangements in his case. He couldn't control all his heightened senses yet so he could hear everyones heartbeats and breathing and any other sound they made. It was really annoying but he was okay for now. At least he didn't feel thirsty. 

"Hey, Yoichi?" Kimizuki called to him in a quiet voice. "Uh yeah Shiho?" 

"Are you alright? You look kinda out of it." 

"It's just kind of loud..." Yoichi decided the truth was the best way to go. He noticed the confusion on Kimizukis face. To him the only sounds was the small conversations and the hum of the motor. 

"Nevermind, I'm okay." Yoichi half-whispered and tried to focus on one sound. 

He found Kimizukis heartbeat and to be honest the sound relaxed Yoichi. It was beating steadily and blocked out the other irritating noises. He focused on that until he felt the car come to a stop. 

"I haven't seen this area before so we should probably take a look around." Shinoa stated. Everyone got out of the car.

"Hm, We should split up. There's to much area to cover if we all stick together." Shinoa wasn't very enthusiastic which was a little strange. "Kimizuki you come with me and Yoichi go with Mika-san and Yuu-san." She turned to Kimizuki and realized Yoichi still clinging to Kimizukis arm. The more reason she wanted the two to split for a bit. 

Yoichi tightened when Kimizuki responded with "Okay" and moved away from him. The two walked away to the right and left Yoichi with the other two. As they walked away Yoichi could hear Kimizuki talking to Shinoa. 

"Why did you do that? You know Yoichi would rather stay with me right?"

"I want him to be comfortable around us. He has been stuck to you all day and has barely said anything to anyone else. He also needs to know we don't care that he's a vampire. Mika is a vampire and he's still family." 

A long sigh was the last thing he heard from Kimizuki before he felt Yuu poking his shoulder. Yoichi flinched at the sudden closeness of someone other than Kimizuki. Yoichi noticed how different they both smelled from Kimizuki.

"Come on lets go!" Yuu was excited to be outside and moving around. He was really energetic like usual. Yuu was speed walking in front of the two vampires with a large smile on his face. Yoichi felt a little strange around them now that he was a vampire but he tried to ignore the feeling. Yuu hadn't even seemed fazed once the first few awkward minutes we're over. Mika was just like he normally was. He never showed much emotion so Yoichi didn't know how he felt about all of it. Yuu seemed to be the only one who could tell how he felt. 

Now as they walked into an old grocery store that Yuu had spotted he acted as if everything was normal. Yoichi appreciated everyones attempt to act normal but Yoichi wasn't even sure Yuu was actually acting.

"Hey Yoichi! Go look over there. Mika you should search over there and I'll go that way." He was pointing in different directions as he spoke. Mika and Yoichi nodded and went to search were Yuu had sent them. Neither argued with Yuus random directions.

Even though the vampires wouldn't need the food they knew their friends would so they looked very carefully for their sake. Yoichi had gotten lucky and found some unexpired canned soups. Six cans in all. He shoved them in his bag and continued searching. 

Mika found some Spam but questioned its edibility. Yuu kept getting distracted but found a few water bottles, some only half full. They met again in the front of the store after about 15 minutes of searching. 

"So what did you find?" Yoichi asked quietly as he showed them the soup cans in his bag. 

"Spam... Whatever that is. It sayed it's edible so I took it." Mika announced.

"Just some water. We should go check in another store." stated Yuu. 

"Yeah that would be best. We should gather as much as we can." Yoichi agreed. 

They all exited the store together and continued down the old street. It was silent except for Yuu humming an unfamiliar tune quietly to himself. 

"How about there?" Yoichi noticed a small shop that had probably once been a convenience store and pointed it out. 

"You think we'll find anything useful?" Yuu asked.

"It's worth checking, right?" 

They pushed apart the old broken doors. They had once been automatic but now they didn't move an inch unless someone was moving them manually. Upon entering Yoichi spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye. Mika had obviously noticed it to when he turned to the direction it came from. 

"Guys? What's wrong?" Yuu faced the same direction as the other two but he hadn't seen whatever they had.

"Was it a vampire?" Yoichi asked. He wasn't sure how to tell apart the smells of a human and a vampire but he knew Mika probably could. "Human, I'm pretty sure."

Yuu just stared at them confused until Mika ran insanely fast in the direction they faced (which was to the right of the entrance.) Yoichi and Yuu followed but a lot slower. When they turned the corner Mika was standing by a small child he had quickly gotten off of after tackling her to the ground.

She ran off and Yuu was the only one to follow. Mika and Yoichi waited. If their were more children then they rather not scare them off. Yuu returned a moment later without any items or children. 

"So a group of kids live here. It wouldn't be right to take their food so we should probably just go." Yuu rubbed the back of his neck and walked closer to the others. 

"Oh, okay." Yoichi wasn't surprised. He had encountered some groups of children living in stores with his squad when they were still part of the JIDA. 

Of course then they could tell the higher ranked officers and they would find and take the children back to the city. 

Mika, Yuu and Yoichi all left the store. It had probably been a half hour by now. They kept searching stores but found nothing. They had probably already been raided by survivers of the apocalypse or the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. 

 

**

 

Kimizuki was obviously worried about Yoichi. He didn't want to let him out of his sight. Not like he didn't trust him but if he got taken again Kimizuki wouldn't forgive himself for letting it happen.

Thats why he was so relieved when he saw Yoichi waiting with the others at where they had first parted. 

Kimizuki didn't run bit he did quiken his pace. He wanted to hug and kiss Yoichi just because he was there and he could. He hadn't thought he would ever miss someone so much (with the exception of his sister.) 

"Kimizuki!" Yoichi turned to face him. Kimizuki wasn't close enough that Yoichi should have noticed him yet. Kimizuki assumed it must have been his footsteps since Yoichi had advanced hearing now. "Hey Yoichi." He smiled.

"Hey, Did you guys find anything good?" Shinoa stepped in front of Kimizuki which made Yoichi a little irritated. He walked around her and didn't answer.

"Yeah. We got some food and water." Mika responded to Shinoa. She nodded and lead the way to the car. 

Yoichi clung back to Kimizukis arm but he didn't mind. He was actually okay if Yoichi didn't want to talk to the others all that much. That just meant he could spend more time with Yoichi alone.

Neither of them talked as everyone walked to the car and loaded in. This time Kimizuki drove and Yoichi sat in the passenger seat. Yuu sat between Mika and Shinoa after Shinoa started complaining about sitting in the middle. 

Yoichi again focused on Kimizuki. His smell, his heart beat, and the memory of how his blood taste. He honestly didn't want to think about it but it tasted really good. He was so focused he didn't even notice when they stopped.

"Yoichi?" He felt Kimizuki place a hand on his shoulder and was brought back to reality. "Sorry, Lets go." He unbuckled his seat belt and he and Kimizuki got out of the car. The others were a few yards in front of them and made it to the hotel first.

Yoichi stopped Kimizuki before entering the building behind the rest of them. "What is it Yoichi?" 

"Shiho... Is this really okay?" 

"Of course! I- We don't care what you are Yoichi. I thought we already told you this?" 

"Yeah, right, sorry." Kimizuki pulled Yoichi into the building by the hand. (They sure do hold hands a lot.) 

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. I guess I don't really have to sleep now but if you're tired we can go to bed." Yoichi answered as the walked toward the break room. 

"Ah, right. I'm just gonna grab something to eat first. You can wait in the bedroom if you want." 

"No, I'll come with you." Yoichi wanted to stay with Kimizuki. He knew the only reason he didn't want Yoichi to come with him was because he didn't want to remind him that he couldn't eat regular food anymore.

They walked to the break room which was connected to the small kitchen area and Kimizuki went straight to the highest cupboards. 

"I put the food up here so the girls don't steal it all." He said jokingly. 

"Smart idea," Yoichi laughed. Yoichi was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to reach it either if he tried. Maybe with heels on. 

They both laughed and Yoichi watched as Kimizuki grabbed out a small can of soup and opened it. He poured it's contents into a pot and placed it over the stove before turning it on. 

"These are pretty easy to make. Though I'm sure they could mess it up or catch it on fire somehow." He shrugged with a small laugh and turned to make sure the soup wasn't yet bubbling 

"Yeah, If anyone could mess up canned soup they could." He said jokingly in response. They both laughed again and smiled at each other. The thought of not being able to eat the soup didn't even cross his mind as he laughed with his lover.

They were both quiet while watching small bubbles popped at the surface of the soup. Once the soup began to properly boil the stove was turned off. Kimizuki grabbed a single bowl for himself and set it down on the counter then poured the steaming soup from the pot to the bowl. 

Yoichi was staring at Kimizuki the whole time. He only stopped his staring when Kimizuki grabbed his bowl carefully and began walking to the table. 

He watched as the taller boy ate but stayed quiet. Kimizuki glanced over at Yoichi while he ate but didn't stare. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

When the noodles were gone Kimizuki drank the broth and set his bowl down on the table. Yoichi stared at his hands placed in his lap with a frown. 

"Hey Yoichi. Let's go get ready for bed." Kimizuki tried snapping Yoichi out of whatever dark thoughts were going through his head. 

"Y-yeah, okay." Kimizuki noted how little Yoichi talked since coming back. Even towards him he didn't talk much. Only when necessary. Not starting any conversations.

 

**

 

"So whats this plan of yours then?" Crowley asked as they drove away from were they dropped off the new vampire. 

"You'll figure it out soon.~" Ferid playfully states. "Just do as I say.~"

Crowley sighed and leaned back in his seat. Whatever Ferid was planning didn't make any sense to him.

Ferid babbled on about nothing important and Crowley ignored him for the rest of the drive. He was grateful when they returned to where they had kept Yoichi. 

 

**

 

Yoichi didn't cuddle with Kimizuki that night. Nor did he talk to him before bed about his day with Yuu and Mika. He just went to his own bed and tried to sleep. Kimizuki guessed he just wanted this day to be over already. Maybe it'd be less awkward tomarrow. 

Kimizuki didn't say anything to Yoichi about it and just went along with it. He just placed his glasses to the side and fell asleep.

 

**

 

When Yoichi woke up it was still very dark outside. Falling asleep was harder than he thought and now he's waking up in the middle of the night. He sighed and stood up. He stretched a bit and left the room quietly. He didn't want to wake up Kimizuki. 

He wandered the halls. Usually he would get a late night snack when he woke up at night but that wasn't an option anymore. After an hour or two he plopped onto the couch in the break room. He wondered if anyone else was awake when the door opened. He turned slowly to see who it was and wasn't expecting it to be Yuu. The others may wake up at night but Yuu never woke up unless you made him or there was an alarm. Even when he constantly had nightmares the had to wake him up. 

"Huh? Yoichi? What are doing in here?" Yuu questioned when he heard movement on the leather couch. 

"Couldn't sleep..." Yoichi sunk back down into the couch. 

"Me neither." Yuu responded. "Yoichi I actually wanted to talk to you." 

Yoichi didn't want to talk to him or anyone else. He didn't want them to ask him any questions. Yoichi stayed quiet.

Yuu came closer and sat next to Yoichi which surprised him. "I know it must be weird but it's like you're trying to avoid us even when we all live in the same place and have to work together. It makes me worried. I just want to know you're okay and not going to try and leave or anything." Yoichi had again began to curl up. He didn't want to answer. "Yoichi? Please." 

"I won't," he paused for a second and continued, "I won't leave unless you want me to. I'm sorry for avoiding you guys too." Yuu smiled and stood. 

"Well no one wants you to leave so I guess you're stuck here." He pushed a peice of his hair out of the way. "Try to get some sleep okay?" He said as he walked back toward the door. "I'll try to."

"Okay..." Yoichi whispered as Yuu left. He still didn't get why Yuu was just walking around. Is that what he does when he can't sleep? Just wonder like Yoichi did? Maybe he purposely stayed awake and followed Yoichi so he could talk to him. Though Yoichi didn't think he would do that.

Yoichi sighed and got up. He slowly made his way to his room though he would have stayed in the break room until mourning had Yuu not asked him to sleep.

"Maybe..." Yoichi whispered as he stood in the doorway. He walked over to Kimizuki and carefully got under his covers with him. He didn't want to wake him. He snuggled in as deep as he could. " Goodnight Shiho." 

He fell asleep engulfed in Kimizukis scent. He really did enjoy the fragrance though he's not sure why he likes his so much more than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed, Sorry.  
> I think the Squad would try to pretend things were normal and though they are freaking out inside they do their best to be calm on the outside. 
> 
> They will discuss further Yoichis situation in next few Chapters.   
> (Kimiyoi cuddles are best cuddles btw)


	5. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi doesn't want to talk to people. Yuu is sick from blood loss. And Mitsuba doesn't knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhaghh!!  
> I missed last sunday! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I already told you guys I suck at schedules, this should be expected.

"Mm, Shiho?" Kimizuki wasn't in the bed with him. He was slipping on his dark jeans over by his small wooden dresser. "What time is it?" Yoichi asked groggily. 

"I'm not sure. I just woke up a minute ago." 

"Mm..." Yoichi laid back down and pulled up the covers so he was hidden from the light peeking in the window. "Whatever the time, it's to early." 

Kimizuki chuckled and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go and get some breakfast I'll come back and wake you after, Okay?" He only received a grunt in response and took that as his way of saying okay.

He made his way out of the room, leaving Yoichi alone. The brunette flipped onto his back and let out a loud groan. He rubbed his throat and tried to focus on anything else. It had only been twenty-four hours(about?), he should be able to last about three days. Though he lasted longer before he didn't think he could bare that again. It absolutly sucked. He never wanted to go that long again. Of course he didn't really want to drink blood either. His mind was in chaos.

He wanted to just sleep for the rest of his life. Let the world go on around him and have no part of it. He could just stay there and no one would bother him after his friends all left. And if a human found him he would likely be killed. If a vampire found him he wasn't sure what they would do but maybe just ignore him. "I'm not that important, right?" he meant to question in his head but it slipped through his lips just as Kimizuki entered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Shiho? Did you eat already? That was fast." he smiled slightly and sat up to face the pink-haired boy. 

"Yeah but what were you saying? Of course you're important." 

"I was just letting my mind wonder, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anything." The forced smile never wavered as he spoke.

"Alright but never say that again okay? You're really important to me." Yoichi attempted to respond but just nodded. His face became a bit pinker though he was still extremely pale even when blushing.

"Now get up, its almost noon already... I can't believe I slept that long without a nightmare." Kimizuki gestured for him to get up and he did so as if under a spell. "And dont fake a smile. If you're feeling down tell me." After a moment of shock he followed Kimizukis instrutions and got dressed for the day. He then followed him out of the room without a word. He never responded to Kimizukis demand to tell him when he was sad. He just gave a genuine, real smile of which Kimizuki seemed to approve of.

"Mournin' Yoichi..." Yuu grumbled looking extremely tired. Yoichi could tell he didn't fall asleep after their short talk. He looked kind of pale to. Yoichi had to worry about his health. 

He didn't want anyone of his team mates gettting sick. Especially in their current situation.

"You feeling okay, Yuu?" Kimizuki asked after seeing how Yoichi had too noticed how sick Yuu looked. The others turned from their spots spread out in the room. Everyone had been to tired to even notice before. 

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He laughed nervously and tried to wave them of. Seeing everyones unconvinced looks he added, "Really guys, I'm alright."

Still no one was convinced. "Yuu if you feel sick you need to tell us. If you need rest then thats fine. We can do the chores if you can't." Mistuba said from beside Shinoa. 

"You've been doing a lot so maybe you need a break." That had been the least expected from Narumi. "What?" he asked when they stared at him, "We can't let him get sick and if a break keeps him healthy then he can take one."

Yuu smiled and tried to reassure everyone he was perfectly fine but before he could even start to speak he was interrupted by Mika. "Did I... take to much blood yesterday?" 

"No! Mika no I'm fine! I already said it's nothing I'm just tired! Couldn't sleep is all!" Mika looked guilty like he had done something wrong. Yuu hated it when he did that. When he made that look, Yuu could tell he was thinking he should have died. That he never should have tried to find Yuu or get involved in his life again.

It was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan. I could have waited longer but you offered and... And I still took to much. More than I needed. Sorry." 

"Mika... I feel fine. I don't know why you guys seem so worried. I'm just sleep deprived." Yuu placed a hand on Mikas shoulder and smiled at him. "That's all, I swear."

Even so no one believed him so when it came to assigning chores he was left out. "This is about earlier isn't it! I said I was fine, I can help to!" 

"Yuu, please rest." Yoichi insisted. "I'm back now so I can take care of the chores you normally do today. Okay?"

Yuu didn't want to but Mika somehow convinced him, while the others weren't around, to take it easy. Yoichi and Shinoa suspected romantic relations were involved. 

 

**

 

"So are you going to at least tell me who you chose to be your puppet?" 

"Oh Krul, does it really matter? But If you must know it was the small brunette. Yoichi, was it?" Ferid grinned and sassily walked to where Krul was chained up. Several thick chains ran around her body binding her to the wall. Just in case there was a cage of sorts as well. Though Ferid walked in and ingnored it everytime.

"He was such a little cutie I just couldn't resist.~" Ferid let a small playful laugh escape his lips before continuing, "He was the first to seperate from the pack. The only one who was away from your little pet long enough for me to invite."

"And by invite you mean snatch up and bring here against their will?" Krul snapped.

"Oh Krul you're so rude to me! You're not very nice at all!" The former queen of Japan jerked against the restraints but they didn't budge.

"Well theres no use in that is there?" The silver-haired man sighed. "I'll be back. See you later my dear~" the women gagged as Ferid left her by herself. 

 

**

 

"Okay maybe I'm a little sick... but I'll be fine!" Yuu exclaimed dizzyly dropping onto the couch. To Narumi it was pretty obvious that it was because of to much blood loss. He didn't say anything to Yuu but did pull the others aside. 

"I don't want to admit it but it's likely the blood loss. Mika can't just drink his blood. If you drink every three days it's still a bit to much for him. He needs more time between feeding Mika." Narumi explained.

"How can you tell? What if he's just sick?" Mitsuba questioned him further.

"He's tired and pale. He was complaining about being a bit dizzy and his shortage of breath. That's enough for me to be able to tell." Narumi had taken lots of medical classes as extra for the army and he had been there long enough to tell. He had seen people almost drained and how they were afterwards. Of course even without such it was obvious.

Yoichi and Yuu sat on the couch and waited for the others to come back in. Mika entered first with a sigh and was then followed in by the others. Shinoa and Mitsuba entwined their fingers as they walked. Yoichi smiled at Kimizuki but unlike he expected he sat all the way on the other side of the room.

Yoichi frowned slightly. He wanted to be by Kimizuki. Before he could get up to move Narumi began to speak. 

"Yuu, Mika has agreed to drink our blood, though not directly from us of course, every other time he needs to feed. " Mika nodded reluctantly.

"Why? I said I was fine." It was clear Yuu wasn't happy. Yoichi thought maybe he was jealous. "Hey wait. That means Yoichi can't only feed from Kimizuki either right?" 

No one had even thought of that. "If Kimizuki seems like he is getting weak from feeding Yoichi then we'll help out. Thats all." Nobody else spoke after Narumis stern statement. Yuu didn't even argue. 

Shinoa tugged on Mitsuba and the two were the first to leave the room. Yoichi didn't walk up to Kimizuki as he had planned. He stayed by Yuu. Kimizuki and Narumi were whispering, now in the kitchen. Mika was slowly approaching Yuu and himself, though Yoichi knew he was comeing for Yuu. 

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd upset you. I actually thought you would be happy about it. Me agreeing to it and everything like you wanted before." Mika said to Yuu quietly. Yoichi felt he shouldn't be a part of this conversation and quickly excused himself from their general area. He found himself by the kitchen. 

"It's alright. I can handle it Narumi."

"Fine but if you start to feel sick from blood loss or anything for that matter you tell us and allow us to help out. Okay?"

"I promise." 

Kimizuki walked away from Narumi and made his way the short distance to Yoichi. "C'mon let's go." 

Yoichi and Kimizuki made it to their shared room and sat on Yoichis messy bed.

"Kimizuki... You don't have to you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Kimizuki shifted uneasily and faced his small lover. 

"You know what I'm talking about Kimizuki." Yoichi grimaced. He knew that Kimzuki knew and didn't want to have to say it out loud.

Kimizuki decided the best option was to change the subject so how he responded was completely off topic.

"So do think there's something between Mitsuba and Shinoa? And Mika and Yuu too?"

"What?" Yoichi could tell Kimizuki didn't want to talk about it right now and went along with the new random topic with a sigh. "Shinoa and Mitsuba? I guess. They have been alone together a lot since I've been back and they keep inching closer to eachother when ever they're apart. They weren't like that before. And Mika and Yuu seem kinda touchy lately as well. What do you think?" 

"Oh something is defiantly up. I think they're dating. Mitsuba and Shinoa I'm almost positive. Mika and Yuu call themselves the others family and I'm sure thats why they are so close and protective. Even so I think theres a bit more to it than that." At Kimizukis explanation Yoichi allowed himself to smile. 

"You think they're trying to keep it secret like we were?" Yoichi allowed himself to giggle.

"Oh yeah. Defiantly. We should say something about it or at least bring it up in conversation." Kimizuki laughed.

Yoichi and Kimizuki laughed as they imagined the reaction of their teammates when accused of dating another.

Once they calmed down Yoichi turned to Kimizuki with a smile. "You think they'd deny it?"

"I bet Mitsuba would and Shinoa would obnoxiously tell us how it all happened, Oh and Mika would stay quiet while Yuu frantically tried to convince us otherwise!" Yoichi nodded and laughed with Kimizuki again but only for a short moment before Mitsuba swung open the door. 

"Hey! We're going to do some training outside tomarrow mourning. I'll come remind you when I wake up,"She stated, "But don't expect me to wait for you." 

The two boys halted in their laughing and stood abrupty at the intrusion.

"Okay, we'll join you guys tomarrow." Kimizuki answered before yelling, "And Don't Just Barge In Like That!!"

"Why not? You weren't doing anything dirty were you?" When coming from Shinoa it was a normal accusation but Mitsuba rarely made fun. In fact she seemed pretty serious even if she meant it jokingly.

"Uh..." Yoichi and Kimizuki didn't respond so Mitsuba shrugged and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimizuki is always changing the subject. Learn to knock on the door Mitsuba!


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team trains, yoichi runs off, Crowley and Ferid return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't update sunday because I won't have wifi or internet until tuesday so... early rushed update for you guys!  
> Even if it's rushed I hope you enjoy the chapter!

That mourning when the boy friends walked outside of the building they spotted all of their other teammates to the left of the decaying building. 

"What's going on? What is this about training?" Kimizuki questioned when they got closer.

"We're going to partner up and fight!" Shinoa exclaimed. "One person will go twice since we have an odd amount of people. Everyone pick a partner!" Obviously Mika went for Yuu and Yoichi went for Kimizuki. Kimizuki and Yuu exchanged glances and looked to Shinoa for her to tell them.

"Uh you guy? I think Yoichi and Mika should pair. Not to be rude but you are both vampires. You're much stronger and faster now." Shinoa gave in to Yuu and Kimizuki. "I'll go with Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Yuu can fight each other. Whoever is in best shape after verses Narumi." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"R-right..." Yoichi made his way to Mika with Kimizuki following closely behind. Kimizuki and Yuu were already yelling at eachother when Mitsuba and Shinoa took fighting stance. 

"Careful Mitsu, I might hurt you.~" Shinoa winked at her and Mitsuba looked away trying to hide her blush. Her action gave Shinoa a chance to lunge at her. Luckily Mitsuba had fast reflexes or she would have already been tackled to the ground. She caught Shinoas sythe on Tenjiruu and pushed her back.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I thought I had you there." Shinoa yelled playfully over the sound of their weapons clashing.

"Shut Up Already!" Mitsuba yelled back with an irritated growl.

Shinoa laughed and spun back to avoid a swing from Mitsuba. As Shinoa continued to laugh Mitsuba only got more agrivated. She let out all of her speed in one burst of energy and knocked Shinoa over. Shikamadoji rubbed harshly against her hands as she was shoved to the ground.

"Eh?!" Shinoa hadn't expected Mitsuba to kick Shikamadoji out of her hands and stand over her the way she did. Her feet planted to each side of Shinoas hips and Mitsuba bent her knees to kneel over her. She grabbed her hands and placed them over her head.

"I win..." She panted out. 

Mitsuba was breathing hard and held Shinoa still. Her knees digging into the lavenderettes sides just above her hips. 

"U-uh... Mitsu?" Mitsuba stood and offered a hand to Shinoa.

"C'mon, its Kimizuki and Yuus turn."

Shinoas thick blush began to slowly fade but it wasn't even close to gone or unnoticeable.

"Don't get so worked up Shinoa." Yuu teased as he passed her. They battled on the street while the others sat on the cracked sidewalk. 

"Kiseki-O!"

"Asuramaru!" 

After calling their demons names they both went for the other. The fight was more intense than the girls. The girls each admit to holding back in worry of hurting the other but the two boys seemed to go full force. Outsiders might think it was a death match.

"Don't Actually Hurt Eachother!!" Narumi shouted. Mika placed a hand on his sword as if daring Kimizuki to hurt his Yuu-Chan.

"Mika? Don't worry, Kimizuki may seem mean sometimes but he would never hurt Yuu-kun." Yoichi could tell Mika didn't fully trust his words but he did let his hand fall from his sword.

Kimizuki and Yuu still went at eachother relentlessly. It had been about 10 minutes before Kimizuki had Yuu pinned while it only took about 2 for the girls. 

"Don't let your guard down Idiot." Kimizuki grumbled as he removed himself from Yuus back. Yuus front was against the ground and unlike how Mitsuba was careful not to hurt Shinoa badly, Kimizuki held his wrists the wrong way and drove his knee right into his back. "Hurry up and get off the ground." 

"Yeah yeah calm down." As Yuu stood he stretched out his back. 

"Uh, so It's Mika and Yoichis turn right?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah but who is going to verse Narumi? I don't want Yuu to. He still looks sick." Mitsuba pointed out.

"Yeah, I think I should sit out on this one." Yuu groaned and held his head. "I think I hit the ground pretty hard too." 

"Sorry but you weren't going down easy." Kimizuki shrugged earning a growl from Yuu.

"So you admit it was hard to beat me even while I was sick?" Yuu grinned. 

"Yeah Whatever you say Idiot." Kimizuki sat down a few feet away from him.

"I'll fight Kimizuki or Mitsuba, the winners of the previous rounds. Who will it be?" Narumi finally budded in. 

"We'll decide after Mika and Yoichis fight." Shinoa announced after staying quiet for the earlier conversation. 

Mika walked to where he would start and waited for Yoichi to reluctantly find his position. He hadn't used or even talked to Gekkoin since becoming a vampire.

"Gekkoin." Yoichi called and a bow materialized in his hands.

"My sword, drink of my blood." 

Everyone became uneasy as thorns shot out of his sword and wrap around his wrist and hand. His sword became red with is blood and he took fighting stance. Yoichi readied himself and Mika lunged first.

Mikas sword split through the bird-like form that had come from the arrow Yoichi had shot. Yoichis bow collided with Mikas sword. 

Yoichi was suprised when he was able to hold Mika back. Their weapons pushed against eachothers until Yoichi formed another arrow which threw Mika back about a foot. Mika immediately regained balance and went for Yoichis back. Yoichi maybe faster that before but Mika was still faster than him and he wasn't able to withstand Mikas strength again without losing balance. He stumbled back and fell on his bottom. Mika easily pushed him back but the small boy squirmed away from his lightened grasp.

This repeated itself until Mika had a firm hold on Yoichi and pinned his arms by the wrist above his head. Mika used all his weight on one knee on the other boys chest. 

It only took a second for both boys to be standing and begin walking toward the others. Yoichi and Mika seemed perfectly fine after their 1-2 minute battle. 

"Wow. I barely saw half that. You guys were going so fast." Shinoa blinked, bbewhilderd by how fast their battle had been over. "Narumis turn I guess." 

"I'll fight him." Mitsuba stated.

"Think you're going to win? I doubt it." Narumi laughed. Mitsuba marched down to where she started last time and called to her demon.

"Tenjiruu!" 

"Oh? So eager to lose are we? Genbushin!" he yelled even though his trident was already materialized and grabbed it from his back.

Mitsuba lunged clumsily at Narumi and swung downward. Narumi easily dodged the agrivated girls swing. "C'mon, you gotta try harder than that." he laughed. 

"Is Narumi enjoying this?" Yuu asked.

"I think so." Shinoa responded, amused herself. 

Mitsuba growled as she swung relentlessly at Narumi who dodged each attempt. 

"Oh I'm not even trying." Narumi said just loud enough for Mitsuba to hear. He knew when she was angry her attacks got lousy and clumsy. She rarely hit what she wanted like that. He grinned when she swung a bit to hard and fast and toppled over. She didn't actually regain balance. She just kept going at it and tripping over her feet. Narumi kept up his taunting. 

After almost 3 minutes of dodging he finally pulled his weapon on Mitsuba. She slammed to the ground with nothing but a nudge in comparison to what it took for the others to fall. He was fast, at least for a human, and was on top of her in no time. She was slightly curled up off the ground and Narumi held her wrists outward as a test. She fought back but didn't take advantage of the weak points in his grips as he had hoped. 

He stood. "Damn, you kids really are stupid. Didn't you even analyze to see if there were weaknesses? It would have been easy to escape if you just kicked my knee with yours and bent my arm over my own head. Then I would have been pinned instead." He let out a long sigh. "Don't get clumsy when you fight Mitsuba. It was to easy, if I wanted I could have killed you in an instant." 

"Shut up." She glared at him as she pushed herself up, almost falling back down immediately. 

Narumi waited until Mitsuba was balanced and they walked to their friends on the sidewalk covered in dust from the continuous slams into the concrete and old broken cars from Mitsubas weapon.

"Mitsu, you should be more careful?~" Shinoa played. "Now you're all dirty."

Everyone watched them.

"Shut it. Not now. Later, alright?" Mitsuba walked past her and back to the hotel.

"What was she talking about?" Yuu asked.

"Oh her? It was nothing." Shinoa laughed nervously, "I should go find her. No one should be alone right now, right?" 

"Not suspicious at all..." Kimizuki said sarcasticly as she ran off toward Mitsuba.

"Yoichi?" Kimizuki turned to see Yoichi shaking a bit and looking down, "You alright?" 

He nodded with a forced smile. He was extremely tense. Before Kimizuki could say anything else Yoichi left for the hotel. 

"What was that about?" Yuu asked.

"You're bleeding, Yuu-chan." 

"Huh? Where?" 

"Can't you feel it? The back of your shoulder is all scraped up." 

"No, I didn't notice it before. But what does that have to do with Yoichi?" 

Mika sighed. "He isn't used to such a strong smell. Even if he's not thirsty." He explained. 

"Oh..."

"Lets get your scrap cleaned out, Yuu. Kimizuki go deal with Yoichi." Narumi demanded. 

Kimizuki didn't say anything he just left them there. 

 

"Yoichi? You in here?" Kimizuki called out into the room.

He heard a loud muffled groan and faced the direction of his own bed. Yoichi was laying on top of all the blankets on his back with a purple pillow shoved into his face.

"Yoichi, It's okay. Uh... Do you need to? You know?" 

"No. I'm fine." Yoichi replied but his words were hard to make out from under the pillow.

"Alright but tell me when you do. Don't let yourself hurt when I'm able to help." Kimizuki as on the end of the bed and Yoichi flipped onto his stomach. 

"Sorry. It was a bit overwhelming is all."

"The smell? Is it really that strong? Well don't worry about it. Everyone is fine so it doesn't matter." 

"But I feel bad. For the thoughts mostly. What if I actually did those things." Yoichi spoke to quiet for Kimizuki to hear.

"I don't know what your saying when you whisper into a pillow. Look at me Yoichi."

He flipped back over onto his back side and removed the pillow from his face. His vibrant red eyes stared into Kimizukis pink ones. Light from the sun through the window glared in his glasses. 

"I wanted to drink his blood Shiho! Is that what you want to hear?!" Yoichi snapped. Tears ran down his face and he pushed out of the room leaving Kimizuki standing in shock. By the time Kimizuki turned around Yoichi was down the hall and out of sight.

"Yoichi...

 

**

"You know Ferid, no one is going to want to help you if they don't know your plan." Crowley turned to face the 7th progenitor.

"But you'll still help me won't you Crowley Dear?"

Crowley sighed, "Do I at least get a hint?"

"Oh Crowley-kun! Does that mean you'll stay! Of course you get a hint! We can make it a game! Everytime I act I give you a hint.~" Ferid grinned up at the taller male.

"Is everything a game with you? Fine, but I'm not one for your silly games. No tricks I want to know what you're planning."

"Oh of course, I would never lie to you Crowley." He smirked, "Or cheat."

Crowley was quite serious. Even though he knew Ferid wasn't one for being serious he had to hope he was truthful.

"Alright so when do I get my first hint?" Ferid laughed.

"As soon as you get dressed I'll give it to you.~" He told him playfully.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Crowley left the room. He was going to get a clean shirt from his room in the one of two mansions left in Sanguinem. Ferids and Kruls mansions remained even though the rest of the city was basically crushed by Mirai.

"I'm back." Crowley called as he entered the huge room. Ferid of course got to keep his room in his beautiful mansion and of course it was the biggest. 

Ferid didn't have a shirt on when Crowley entered he held up two that looked almost exactly the same. 

"Which one?" Ferid asked resulting in a sigh from Crowley.

"It doesn't matter. Where are we going anyway?" 

"It does matter! We're going to visit Yoichi!" Ferid exclaimed dramatically.

"Huh? Yoichi? Oh you mean the boy you turned? Are we going to check on him?" 

"Well He is my responsibility now isn't he? I should take care of him. Don't you think?" 

 

**

 

"Yoichi!?" Kimizuki yelled as he went outside. The others were all sitting in a circle where Narumi was cleaning out Yuus small wound. They were all staring at Kimizuki now. Mitsuba and Shinoa had returned outside.

"Have you guys seen Yoichi?" He asked.

"Yeah he just ran past us. Is everything alright?" Shinoa asked standing.

"I... I don't know." He stopped to look around in case Yoichi was in sight. "I need to find him, we'll be back."

With that he ran off in the direction Shinoa pointed.

"Why did you send him the wrong way?" Yuu asked when Kimizuki was out of hearing range.

"I'm going to find Yoichi. Don't tell Kimizuki. I need to speak with him." Shinoa stated and ran the oppisite direction. 

"What is she doing?" Yuu questioned.

"I think she knows what she is doing. Let her do her thing." Narumi stated as he backed away from Yuus now wrapped shoulder.

It was still chilly out so Yuu quickly put his shirt on all the way. "I'm going inside. C'mon Mika." He pulled Mika along behind him. 

 

**

 

Shinoa was heading straight to the woods. Before he was taken he came out here and Shinoa often found him crying but never approached him. 

She walked through the woods slowly looking around the trees. When she spotted Yoichi he was already looking toward her general direction. 

"Shinoa I know you're there... You can come out." 

"Oh you knew it was me." She laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, I... I could tell. You all smell different." He looked down at his feet.

Suddenly he shot up from his spot positioned against a tree. "Eh?!" Shinoa shouted as she was roughly shoved against a tree by the neck. 

"Ah I remember you, I drank your blood before that boy freaked out." Crowley recalled the memory of Yuu and Shinoa. "Mika was there as well wasn't he?" 

Shinoa couldn't answer. Yoichi was a few deet away facing another vampire. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Yoichi screamed. 

"Well I just thought I should check on you. I was worried you would try to resist drinking blood again." Ferid shrugged and walked closer to Yoichi. "I was the one who turned you. That makes you mine." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't have time to edit! I'm leaving just after posting this so theres no time!  
> Anyway sorry for not sticking on scedule but hey, Early Update!


	7. A talk with Ferid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is warned and find their way to Ferid. While no one is happy they must make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week... Sorry  
> This chapter is short... Sorry  
> Ugh! Expect this shit from me... You were warned early on  
> Enjoy the short chapter~

"Yo- yoi-" Shinoa struggled under Crowleys grasp. 

"Let go of her!" Yoichi yelled. He would do something if the two vampire progenitors couldn't kill them both before he could do anything. Even as a vampire he was no match for these two.

"Go ahead. She won't interfere." Crowley released Shinoa on Ferids request and she dropped to her knees. She coughed and took deep breaths for air. 

Yoichi made a movement toward his teammate but stopped to look at Ferid. Ferid nodded giving him permission to check on Shinoa and he rushed over to her full speed. He slid a bit on his knees when he dropped to be by her on the ground.

"Shinoa, Are you okay?" 

"F-fine," she coughed out, "Is that Ferid?" 

"Yeah and the other one is Lord Crowley." He quickly nodded toward Crowley who smiled in return. Ferid was giggling over to the side.

"What do these assholes want?" Shinoa growled.

"We can hear you, you know?" Crowley pointed out.

Shinoa already knew they could hear them. A human with bad hearing could hear them from that distance. She had to bite down a rude comment. It wouldn't be smart to anger them.

"What do you want?" Yoichi asked surprisingly calm though his earlier crying was obvious.

"I already answered that question. If that's all you ask this won't be any fun." Ferid pouted. "I honestly have no intention of hurting you or your friends."

Even Crowley didn't seem to believe him. Ferid began approaching Yoichi and Shinoa. Yoichi, though usually the one needing protection, stood protectivly in front of Shinoa. This time he was more likely to survive than her if Ferid decided he wanted to have 'Fun'. 

"Sorry I don't know your name, could you leave? I'd like to talk to Yoichi now." Ferid asked though he planned to make her if she refused.

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Shinoa responded but Yoichi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go warn the others. I'll be fine." Yoichi pushed her back lightly and Ferid laughed.

"See, even Yoichi wants you to leave. Better run along now." 

She growled and backed away before turning and running for the hotel. 

"Now talk, there's no way she can hear us from that distance." Yoichi stated as firmly as he could.

"Oh fine," He sighed, " You're so serious, reminds me of Mika-"

"You did kill most of his family." Yoichi reminded him.

"He's not over that yet? Anyway I wanted to know how you're doing. How did the team react?" He waved his hand back and forth. He seemed bored with the details.

"I was fine til' you showed up, can you leave now." 

"Why so rude to me? You know I'm basically your father! As far as vampiric systems work at least." 

"Um..." Yoichi didn't know how vampire shit worked but he wasn't going to think of him even reletivially close to a father. Did Mika think of Krul as a mother?

"Ferid, is that the only reason we came?" Crowley asked obviously trying not to look annoyed.

"Well I also told Krul I would tell her how Mika is. So Yoichi? Where is he?" Ferid asked. His smile hadn't wavered since he arrived.

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as Shinoa tells him you're here." he said.

"Hmm. There is one more thing I wanted to talk about." He was tapping his chin with his finger and looking upwards in thought. "Oh yes! I remeber now!"

 

**

 

"Guys! Really Bad News!" Shinoa yelled as she entered the room. 

"Shinoa! What is it? Whats wrong?" Kimizuki asked. "Did you find Yoichi?" 

"Yes but thats not it! It's Ferid, He's here, and he has Crowley with him-"

"What?! And you left Yoichi with them!? What if they take him again?!" Kimizuki shouted. 

Everyone was standing but Yuu and Mika were already rushing to the door.

"Where is he?!" Yuu yelled at Shinoa. 

"Their in the woods, not to far i-" Shinoa was interrupted again when Mika and Yuu sprinted out the door. Mitsuba and Kimizuki went next and finally Narumi and herself exchanged worried glances before running after them. Their leader instincts told them this was a bad idea.

Mika was the first there and Yuu followed a couple of yards behind him.

"Mika!" Ferid greeted him. 

"What are you doing her Ferid?"

"Is that all you people want to ask me? I mean really? No 'how have you been?' for me?" He sighed loudly, "Well as I've said before, I came to talk to Yoichi and Krul wanted to know how you've been." 

"Krul? Where is she?" Mika had seen him attack her but he never got to see how it ended. He was to busy with Yuu.

"She is back at my mansion. She didn't come along." Ferid shrugged.

"Like she had a choice." Crowley scoffed. 

"If she wouldn't run off then I'd have brought her along. You know she would run and later come back once she's gotten blood from some human." Ferid still smiled but Crowley saw annoyance in his eyes and didn't answer. He wasn't stupid.

The rest of the Shinoa Squad and Narumi arrived while Ferid was talking. All had out their weapons and stood in fighting stance even if they didn't stand a chance if they attacked. 

"There's no need for the weapons. I don't plan to hurt any of you, I already told you this." He sighed, "You don't believe me?"

No one moved for a moment then Shinoa stood up straight and spun her scythe onto a key and shoved it in her pocket.

"Shinoa! What are you doing!?" Kimizuki asked. 

"Put you're weapons away. Not like they'll help anyway if they want us dead." Kimizuki looked to the others but they all shook their heads and began putting their weapons away. Kimizuki was last. He was reluctant to tuck his weapons away. Even without threat he liked knowing he had some form of protection.

Everyone was silent. Each waited for someone else to say something. All eyes landed on Ferid.

"So Yoichi, are you coming with?" Ferids wide grin caused some mild flashbacks for Mika and Yuu, nothing that would distract them. It was the look he had before slaughtering the other orphans. Yuu tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He may have put it away but he was still ready to fight. Mika was calm and Yuu was shoked by how calm he was. Yuu didn't know he had to see him almost everyday for four years. 

"No... I'm staying," Yoichi told him, "And I don't want to see you again." 

"You would prefer me to stay here with you then?" He asked faking confusion, "That's not how I would prefer we do things. You're friends would be in the way as well."

Yoichi growled, he was getting irritated. Mika also seemed to be showing a bit of anger. Or maybe he was just being protective of Yuu? Either way he wasn't happy. No one was.

"Then... If I go with you?" Yoichi asked. Everyone stared at him shoked. He couldn't really be thinking about going with them could he?

"Yoichi? What are y-?" Kimizuki began but Ferid laughed happily and began talking. 

"You'd stay with me and I'd keep an eye on you. There's also what we talked about earlier."

Yoichi turned to look at his friends. All their expressions said 'No. Don't Yoichi.' But what choice did he have really? Should he let Ferid and Crowley hurt them? Let him torture them, use them as livestock, Maybe he'll just kill them for the sake of it or to make him mad.

"F-fine." He stuttered. "I'll go." 

"Wha-! Wait! No. Yoichi you're staying with us." Shinoa stepped forward. "He's family, he stays."

"Well if it would make you feel better how about you come along?~" Ferid smirked. "I have plenty of room.~" 

Mika shook his head at Shinoa when she faced him but she stared right back at Ferid. "I'm going with if he is." 

"I'm staying by Yoichi. No question. I'd die before leaving him alone again." Kimizuki stated, though he regretted his choice of words.

Mitsuba, Narumi and Yuu exchanged glances before all nodding. "I guess we're all going then." Mitsuba said.

Mika glared at her and then at Yuu though he wasn't really angry at him. Yuu looked at him. Mika could tell he didn't want to but it was his 'family' and he refused to leave them. Not again. Mika knew he wouldn't talk him out of this one.

"Wait, no. Guys..." Yoichi didnt finish. He stood between the others and Ferid. Crowley stood to the side of his friends. Ferid gave Yoichi a devilish grin.

"Well then? How are we doing this?" Shinoa asked staring straight into Ferids eyes. 

"Oh, I see. So is everyone coming? You all love me that much?~" He laughed and spread his arms out to the sides. "Well I'm not sure theres room in the car? Do you happen to have one of your own?" 

"Yeah. We do." Shinoa had gotten closer to Yoichi and Ferid. Determination was evident on her face.

Ferid laughed at her seriousness. "Please, lead the way then.~" 

All of the humans walked in front in a crowded group behind Shinoa. Yoichi and Mika stood on either side of Ferid and Crowley behind the group.

Yuu and Kimizuki looked at each other and back to the Mika and Yoichi. They were worried for them. Mitsuba was tense. She didn't like this at all. Narumi also didn't like this. No one did but Mitsuba and Narumi were definintly the most against it. Narumi tried his best to help Mitsuba calm down but he only ever seen her like this once before so he wasn't sure how to help. Also that one time was on the battle field and he was a little busy.

They arrived at the car only a moment later and Kimizuki instinctively went for the driver door. "Crowley will be driving this vehicle. Not you." 

Crowley was suprised as well though he should have assumed as much. Ferid didn't want them to know where they were going. 

"I already know where your mansion is. There's no need for Crowley to drive." Mika stated.

"Oh~ My Dear Mika," He sighed, "I never said we were going to my mansion."

"Then where are we going?" Kimizuki asked.

Ferid smirked and leaned forward, "Oh dont worry, you'll see.~"

 


	8. Hospitals Are The Best Place To Drink Your Boyfriends Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferid leads the group to a psychiatric hospital is Setagaya. Yoichi is thirsty af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow... I have no excuse.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

In Ferids car they had four people. Mika sat in the front by Ferid and in the back was Yuu and Narumi. As the two humans shifted uncomfortably no one said a word. The ride was silent other than Ferids random bits of laughter.

 

**

 

In the other car was Crowley and Yoichi in the front. Crowley was obviously driving. Shinoa, Mitsuba, amd Kimizuki sat uncomfortably in the back. Kimizuki and Mitsuba were by the doors with Shinoa in the middle (she was the smallest so she fit best.)

As tired as they were they refused to fall asleep while in a car with a vampire who wasn't Mika or Yoichi. They had been driving for a long time and Shinoa couldn't see where they were since she was stuck between Mitsuba and Kimizuki.

"Hey Mitsu? You okay?" Mitsuba glared at her. Like hell she was okay! They were in a car with a vampire! And not a friendly one like Mika and Yoichi but a vampire progenitor who they were supposed to kill! 

Mitsuba wanted to yell that at her but now wasn't the time and she didn't feel like argruing with Shinoa about how they were doing it for their family. Family. Thats what they're here for. The only reason they all left together. Because they saw eachother as family and agreed what the JIDA was doing was wrong.

"Peachy...." She said. She wanted to add more but that was all.

Shinoa nodded and turned to Kimizuki who was staring at the back of Yoichis seat like he was trying to see through it. She sighed. She knew this was a stupid idea. All of them going with two extremely powerful vampires to an unknown location. But she didn't want to let Yoichi go alone. He was family now. Yeah, Family sticks together right? Honestly Shinoa wasn't sure how to be their family. Her family was never like this to her. Trusting her and having little play fights that only kept going for fun. Her real, blood related family would never have done any of that. Maybe Shinya would but when they would 'play fight' it was never really fighting at all because they both like to be the one who tells the jokes and messes with the other. Even know she can say Shinya is her favorite of all her relatives, and he's not even her blood. 

It had been about a hour before Mitsuba nudged her and pointed to a sign on the side of the road they were now one. It read, " Welcome to Setagaya"

"We're... Going to Setagaya??" Shinoa asked out loud.

"I'm just following Ferid. I have no idea where he's going..." Crowley sighed again. 

"He didn't tell you?" Kimizuki asked still staring through Yoichis seat.

"He doesn't tell me much. We don't necessarily trust each other." Crowley shrugged, "Honestly I have no idea what he plans to do."

Yoichi turned back to face his team. He wasn't expecting Kimizuki to be staring at him. Kimizuki quickly looked toward the window and Yoichi was a little upset he wouldn't face him right now.

 

**

 

They were right. They were in Setagaya. The car Crowley drove ran out of gas a few builings before their destination and they had to run after Ferids (who was most definantly speeding.) 

"Where are we?" Mitsuba asked while panting lightly from the run. 

They stood before a large white building which had several rectangles connected to it. Anyone could tell it was some sort of hospital. 

Three old cars sat in front of the building, one was in a employees spot though they doubted the worker was still alive. 

"This it the Matsuzawa psychiatric hopstial, right?" Yoichi asked. 

"You know this place Yoichi?" Yuu asked in response to his question. 

"Yeah, I had seen it a few times before, before the apocalypse that is." Yoichi was scanning the outside of the building. "But why are we here?"

"Well I never said you'd be staying at my mansion. I'll be near here for a while so you can stay here in Setagaya." Ferid grinned and gestured to the building with both hands. "Come on, go inside."

Reluctantly they each made their way inside to a huge room where they assumed patients used to check in. They wondered up and down hallways and stairs but stayed together.

"Shiho?" Yoichi approached him as he tested a locked door. He hummed to himself and pushed a little harder on the door.

"Kimizuki? Look at me." Yoichi whined.

"What is it?" Kimizuki asked turning on his heels. 

"I- Sorry... I know you're mad at me." Yoichi made eye contact for only a second before forceing himself to look away.

"I'm not mad..."

"Wha? Really?" 

"Yeah... But don't do that again. You thought we would let you go for our own protection? Have more faith in your family than that. I wish I didn't have to keep telling you this."

"Right, Sorry." Yoichi was smiling up at Kimizuki and the taller male couldn't help but look away to hide his reddening face. 

"You should still apologize to the others. And stop doubting them. I'm sure if Shinoa hadn't said anything someone else would have. At least I would have." Kimizuki was still blushing but it was faded pink and he had a serious look on his face. 

Yoichi nodded and Kimizuki planted a kiss on top of his head before he could look back up. "Eh! What was that for?!" Yoichi squeaked placing his hands where Kimizuki kissed him. 

"Just to make you blush." Kimizuki winked at Yoichi and a flustered Yoichi walked away. He only moved a few feet to get to where Yuu and Mika where standing. They seemed to be having a serious conversation.

"Mika-kun, Yuu-kun? Um... I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to apologize. For earlier. You wouldn't be here if I wasn't being so stupid."

"I agree, you were being stupid." Mika stated looking dead into Yoichis eyes.

"Mika!" Yuu yelled.

"Let me finish Yuu-Chan." The blonde held a hand to Yuu and continued. "Don't worry to much. Its not only your fault and I understand wanting to protect your family but you must be careful when it comes to Ferid."

"Mika-kun... Thank you but it really is my fault. I'm sorry." Yoichi looked over to Yuu who was, for the first time simce his return, avoiding eye contact with him.

Mika sighed and nodded and Yuu stared into space beside him.

Yoichi decided that meant okay and finally went to see the girls and Narumi. Again they weren't far. No one wanted to be to far away from the group. Mitsuba was sitting against the wall listening to Narumi and Shinoa. Every once in a while she nodded or shook her head but she didn't respond to them verbally.

"Look Shinoa I know we had to come for Yoichi but be more careful and actually think first if something like this is to happen again." Narumi was saying.

"Yeah, Fine. But I was thinking. I knew exactly what I was doing Narumi." Shinoa stepped back and grumbled some offenses to Narumi before slidding down the wall next to Mitsuba.

"Hey, Um, sorry." Yoichi said still walking forward a bit. 

"What for?" Shinoa asked confused. Mitsuba and Narumi were also confused by the sudden apology.

"Uh, you know. You wouldn't be here if not for me... So I'm sorry." Yoichi said.

"There you are!" Ferid approached them in the wide hallway. "So do you like it? Comfortable enough for all of you?" 

"Ferid." Mika growled and Yuu placed a hand on his shoulder. Mitsuba and Shinoa stood up right away and Narumi watched carefully as Ferid approached.

"Yoichi, Mika, why don't you help yourselves to the children a few buildings over? No one would mind." Yuu grip on Mikas shoulder tightened and Yoichi flinched when Narumi grabbed his arm for reassurance. The thought of blood made the two vampires, who only received blood every three days, throats feel dry and they each were tempted to accept.

"Is that a no? Well anytime you want I'm sure they're not going anywhere." He shrugged.

Crowley walked up behind him. "Are we going soon?" He asked.

"Yes Yes, I was only being sure they were comfortable staying here." Ferid waved his hand over his shoulder and turned to Crowley who was now beside him. They began walking away as a "ByeBye For Now." was heard from Ferid.

 

**

 

No one moved until they were gone. When they did begin moving Yoichi scooted over to Kimizuki while everyone sighed breaths of releif. Yoichi wouldn't wait for Narumi and the girls to accept his apology.

Kimizuki looked right into his eyes and Yoichi again couldn't look away. He wanted to though, he needed to in order to ask him. It took all the effort he had but he looked down at Kimizukis feet and took deep breaths.

"Yoichi? What is it?" Kimizuki tried to pull Yoichis face up by his chin lighty but Yoichi shook him off.

Yoichi, after a lot of hesitation, grabbed Kimizuki by the arm and lead him into one of the rooms nearby. "Hm? What are you doing Yoichi?"

"Sit down..." Yoichi demanded, pointing to the bed, and Kimizuki followed the order out of confusion. Yoichi sat down next to him then got on his knees on the bed and faced him. He still didn't dare to make eye contact. He just continued to stare at Kikizukis chin, then his neck. 

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Kimizuki was sincerely confused but a few moments of watching Yoichi twitch and shuffle while glancing at his neck and to the side, he got it. "Oh..."

"Um, can I... You know...uh..." Yoichi couldn't even get out the words.

Kimizuki wasn't wearing the best shirt for the moment. He was wearing a shirt that got up to close to the neck. Usually he wore more comfortable, loose shirts but he was hiding Yoichis earlier bite marks. He did it so Yoichi wouldn't feel bad but now it just made things awkward.

After an extremely awkward attempt to pull it to the side he sighed. "Uh, thats not gonna work...." He carefully removed his shirt over his head and held it around his arms. 

"Oh my god..." Yoichis voice was quiet and muffled in his hands. He was blushing about as much as a vampire, a creature with minimal blood flow, could right about now.

"So, um, g-go on..." Kimizuki closed his eyes tight bracing himself for the sharp pain of fangs sinking through his skin. He peeked an eye open when the feeling didn't come. 

"I'm sorry..." The brunette whispered into his hands barely loud enough for Kimizuki to hear. Kimizuki shuffled over so he was now against the wall. He figured he'd be more comfortable if he wasn't tensely sitting up without back support.

"C'mon Yoichi... It's Okay. I promise I don't mind." Yoichi took deep heavy breaths and got closer and closer to Kimizuki.

Yoichi hovered over the spot where he planned to bite down but seemed to be reconsidering. 

The brunette allowed his lips to linger over Kimizukis steadily increasing pulse for what felt like forever to the strawberry-haired boy. Once he actually bit down Kimizuki was thankful to have moved against the wall. He felt like he was gonna melt. For a short moment that lasted forever, the only noise was Yoichi gulping down the thick red blood and Kimizukis light breathing. The area of impalement was tingling and starting to go numb as Yoichi continued glupping down the blood. 

As soon as Yoichi found himself pulling away a loud SMACK was heard across the room. The door had burst open and smacked the wall. 

And of course, Mitsuba stood there. She looked extremely angry and was about to begin yelling when she took in the scene.

Kimizuki, leaning against a wall to steady himself on the bed while Yoichi leaned upon his bare chest. Yoichi, with blood dripping down his chin in the dark room, with Kimizuki who had obvious puncture wounds on the side of his neck. 

"I should... Uh... Not see this. I'll tell the others you're, um, 'Busy.'" Mitsuba closed the door as quickly as she had opened it and backed away from the door. 

Yoichi and Kimizuki sat there, blinking at the door where Mitsuba had emerged and disappeared, and wishing they had told the others before leaving. Then the team wouldn't have looked for them.

Yoichi slowly turned back to Kimizuki who was already staring back at him. Yoichi quickly noticed the blood still flowing out of the others twin wounds and immediately went to clean it all up. A set of chills went up Kimizukis spine as Yoichis tounge glided over the bite marks he had just made and any access blood that escaped down his neck and shoulder.

Yoichi smiled with blood-stained lips and the crimson liquid dripped down his chin. Kimizuki was tempted to wipe it away like last time but he let Yoichi take care of it.

Yoichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but that only smudged the red around his chin. Kimizuki couldn't help but laugh and help him. He licked his thumb and rubbed the blood from his chin before wipeing it onto the old sheets of the bed.

"Th-thanks..." Yoichi said but Kimizuki wasn't sure if he was thanking him for the blood or cleaning his mouth.

Yoichi got up and mumbled another apology. Kimizuki wished he would stop with the apologies already. He was getting sick of Yoichi thinking he had to apologise for everything he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn to freakin' knock Mitsuba!!!  
> Lol first time describing a feeding scene, will do better next time.


	9. They're All Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Yuu are caught ;)  
> Everyone is Gay  
> Cute Mitsunoa Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed all of you to know this is MikaYuu, Mitsunoa, KimiYoi, and Narumi×Shuusaku. Maybe CrowFeri and GureShin too but idk.  
> Take my fluff and team awkardness!!

Kimizuki and Yoichi emerged from the room, hands locked and Yoichi full. In the hallway, Shinoa and the rest of their run-for-our-lives squad were crouched down in a slightly disformed circle. From the two boys perspective the others appeared like a group of delinquents or thugs. The dirty floor of the abandoned building even set up the perfect background for it.

"So are we really going to stay here?" Narumi questioned.

"Not much of a choice." Shinoa began, "Sure, we could run or hot-wire a car but they would just find us again."

"I have to agree with Shinoa," stated Mitsuba as Yoichi and Kimizuki joined the group crouching on the ground. She avoided eye contact with either of them and they were grateful for that. "We couldn't get away from them if we tried and who knows what they'll do if we make a run for it."

The statement obviously agitated Narumi but he wasn't prepared to fight and he wasn't even sure if there was an appropriate counter-argument. Sighs and the sounds of disappointing truth fell over the group. Mika stood abruptly and before anyone could continue to despair he bagan speaking.

"If we're going to stay here then we should decide were we'll all be sleeping and were to hold the meeting things you all like to have so much." Yuu stood to join Mika and the others followed the action. As Yuu began walking with Mika to check the rooms, Shinoa felt the urge to tease them. She couldn't miss a chance to make Yuu flustered.

"Hey Yuu. No need to share a room with Mika," She started the tease, "Unless, of course you really want to." She winked to get across her implyimg statment and Yuu immediately began to turn pink.

"What?! No way! We aren't gonna share a room Shinoa so Shut up!" Yuu yelled as his face grew warm.

"I don't mind if you want to share a room Yuu-chan." Mika stated completely missing the dirty implications.

This caused the whole hallway to fill with laughter. Everyone but Yuu and Mika were laughing. Shinoa was laughing so hard she ended up leaning against Mitsuba for support. At this point Yuus face was impossibly red amd Mika was only just now realizing what Shinoa had meant.

"Mika! What The Hell?!" Yuu practically screamed as he sped-walked away and into the nearest room. 

"Wait! Yuu-Chan!" Mika rushed in after him.

Once the laughter died down, Shinoa heaved to catch her breath.

"Shinoa." Mitsuba helped her stand up straight and continued. "Don't you think that was a little much? I mean it was hilarious but Yuu seemed pretty mad."

"You think so?" Shinoa asked actually a bit worried. Though she usually teased all the team members maybe now wasn't the best time and situation.

"Yeah Maybe you should make sure they know you were only joking." Narumi stated from behind Mitsuba. He nodded toward the door through which the raven-haired boy had disappeared followed by a vampire blonde.

"Alright, Fine. But if they're are doing anything to taint my innocence I place all the blame on Mitsu." 

"Pfft. Innocent my ass." Mitsuba grumbled.

 

**

 

Carefully Shinoa pushed forward on the door and it surprisingly didn't make a sound. Mitsuba peaked in behind her and the others waited to the side.

The girls slowly poked their heads in but before Shinoa could call in to warn the boys they spotted the two inside.

Mika leaned over Yuu who sat on the edge of the bed arms crossed. Mika softly pushed his lips against the other boys who, even throughout the kiss, looked thoroughly pissed off. 

"Nope, not gonna work this time Mika." Yuu turned to the side, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed. He would have spotted the intruders if only he opened his eyes. Mika leaned in again and planted three slow soft kisses on Yuus puffed out check. "Still not gonna work." Said the boy with crossed arms.

Yoichis curiosity has gotten the better of him and he was now also squeezing between the girls to view the interation.

"Oh really?" Mika asked and backed away only to go around the other and crawl slowly onto the bed. He threw his arms over Yuus shoulder and squeezed lightly before resting again.

"Y-yeah, Really." Yuu opened his eyes and spotted Mitsuba and Shinoa and Yoichis head poking in slightly. "H-hey!" He jumped up pushing Mika back.

"Oh uh... We're not here. Please continue." Shinoa says with intent eyes.

"So innocent..." Mitsuba rolled her eyes.

"Wha-? I can see you. I'm not an idiot Shinoa." Yuu states and a snicker comes from Kimizuki out in the hallway. 

 

**

 

Mika and Yuu sat uncomfortably in the employee break room while the others intense stares burned through them. They waited, expecting Yuu or Mika to say something, anything. After having been caught, Mika watched as Yuu tried to uselessly convince the others "it was nothing like that." Now they were all waiting. Yuu sent a pleading glance in the blondes direction.

"We're together. Happy now?" Mika stated bluntly doing the complete oppisite of what Yuu had wanted him to. Yuu hid his face and his hands and Yoichi couldn't help but laugh. Everyones attention turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Narumi asked on behalf of everyones confusion. 

"Well Kimizuki and I are together so I just found it funny that they would try to keep it a secret." Yoichi was still giggling and Kimizuki smiled in response to his statement.

"Yeah thats right. How come you didn't just tell us?" The tall boy asked.

"Yuu-chan was embarrassed so I didn't say anything. He asked me not to." Mika shrugged.

Yuu had to let go of his fave to breathe and to prove his point Mika kissed his cheek. Yuu, whos blush was finally fading, went bright red pnce again and he whined. "Miikaaa... What the hell?..."

"Haha! Hey, Mitsu," Shinoa winked and nudged the other girl. "Go on, tell 'em." 

"U-us too." Mitsuba stuttered, "We're together as well." She clarifies and Shinoas smile stretches across her face and squints her features.

"Yup! Mitsu belongs to me!" Shinoa proundly announed earning grumbled curses from her partner.

"Ha!" Narumi laughed, "So when you said she wasn't innocent, I guess you'd know, Huh?" 

At that everyone cracked up. Narumi wasn't usually one to tease but he thought of it as revenge for Yuichiro. Even though Mitsuba wasn't the one who teased Yuu. Shinoa and Mitsuba were both equally flushed and Yuu laughed even harder than Shinoa had earlier. Mika had to hold him to keep him up right.

 

***

 

"So?" Crowley pushed keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"So' what?" Ferid asked jokingly pretending to have no idea what Crowley was talking about.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own game? Where's my hint?" 

"Oh, no need to worry dear Crowley-kun. I'll give you your hint." Ferid then went silent. Most would have lost their temper or patience on Ferid by now but Crowley had a strange tolerance for the man and his actions.

Crowley also remained quiet. Ferid never gave into pushing so it was useless. There was nothing Crowley could do to get his promised hint any sooner than Ferid wished.

"Alright then Crowley-kun," Ferid paused, "Here's your hint. Ready?"

Crowley didn't answer verbally but the smirk dancing upon his lips told Ferid to continue.

"To steal the angel," He began in a playful tone, "You must distract its protecters."

 

**

 

Mika and Yuu ended up sharing a room. Everyone else decided to take their own rooms even though they d surely visit their lovers (excluding Narumi.) Narumi was now the only single person in the building but no one acknowledged the fact as they decided it was time to get some sleep.

"How about we go to bed? We could all use some rest. I'm sure we're all a bit stressed after todays early events." Shinoa suggested. The others shuddered at the mention of the days mourning hours. Without another word the team dispersed and one by one disappeared into thier rooms. Shinoa room was right betwwen Mitsuba and Narumi. She had purposely arranged it so. There were two reasons; One, being right next to Mitsuba meant they could easily sbeak to the others room while not disturbing the rest of their teammates. Two, she wanted to be by Narumi just in case he continued having nightmares. She wasn't the most comforting or soothing person but she couldn't let Narumi deal with this alone again. Besides, she was the only one he told about his nightmare even if it was only one time that he'd rather her forget.

On the other side of the hallway Kimizuki was between Yoichis room and the MikaYuu room. He just wanted to be by Yoichi but Yoichi had chosen the furthest room so he was stuck by Mika and Yuu. His reasons to be by Yoichi was similar to Shinoas to be by Mitsuba but also in case Yoichi was to need blood again, Kimizuki was close to him. 

Just as Shinoa suspected, Mitsuba was soon creaking open her door. She snook in quietly and sato one the end of Shinoas bed. 

"Come here." Shinoa mumbled and scooted over in the bed to make enough room for Mitsuba. Mitsuba slowly got under the blankets with Shinoa.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be alone right now." The blonde whispered.

"Its alright Mitsu, I don't mind. I don't want to be alone either." Shinoa admitted. "Still freaked?" 

"Haha, How could I not be? After all that happened. Yoichi being a vampire is weird enough for me, but two really strong vampires keeping us here and literally all of us are gay. Its so unbelievable." 

"Well at least one team member is debatable in the gayness facter."

"You mean Narumi right? He totally had a thing with Shuusaku. We all knew it." Mitsuba shook her head. "ALL of us are Shinoa, its no longer 'debatable."

"Not to assume but thats probably true." Shinoa reached up and patted Mitsuba on the head. "Goodnight."

"Do you think everything woth work out?" 

"Huh? Of course, everything will be fine." Shinoa reassured her.

"Even- Even with Yoichi and Mika? You think there might actually be a cure to vampireism?"

"I honestly don't know that one. Lets hope so. For now lets sleep, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write Narumis Nightmares in the next chapter or should that not be a thing?? (Please tell me what you think)  
> Have My Unedited Chapter Because I'm To Lazy To Do Any Edits....


	10. Narumis Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first nightmare is his basic every night since Nagoya nightmare but his most recent one was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired so my angst writing skill is kinda low but take it anyway because I promised myself I'd post today...

Narumi P.O.V. (Two weeks after the Battle in Nagoya)

　

I'm on the floor on a large black plain that goes on forever. I recognize this place easily by now. Black cement-like floor, star-filled night sky above me, and a figure standing a few feet away. It's my own head where my demon waits for me. Everytime I fall asleep I end up here or in an inescapable nightmare curtesy of Genbushin.  
"Finally asleep again? Seems you've been sleeping less recently." My demon calls out as I stand up from my place on the floor.  
"Well your not really helping with that are you?" I say.  
"Ahaha, Well as a demon you know I take advantage of your weaknesses so this shouldn't be a suprise." Genbushin turned to me with those hideous red eyes and a horrid grin before a flash of white covered my vision.  
"Oh, Narumi there you are." Yayoi pips up and Kagiyama and Rika come to greet me as well. I'm already crying just looking at them. But I know what happens next.  
"Ay Narumi? What goin' on? What's with the water works?" Kagiyama has gotten closer to me but I wasn't paying attention. He pats my back a few times like he used to and laughs deeply. Then he halts. It's happening again. The scene I've seen a million times. The scene I want to forget oh so badly.  
Kagiyama and Yayoi falling to the ground after being slashed down by a vampire ambush. It always comes out of nowhere. Its always in a different location but always the same scene. Yayoi is on the ground, her glasses shattered beside her. She couldn't even scream and neither could Kagiyama.  
Two of my best friends in the whole world and they're gone again. For the millionth time they've died and still it hurts just the same.  
Rika is running. I can see her running with the other soilders. She didn't even wait for me this time. Even in a dream I'm tempted to join her.

I open my eyes without realizing I had closed them to find Shuusaku standing in front of me in casual clothing. Jeans and a long-sleeve black shirt.  
"Makoto, you're back." The fake Shuusaku smiles slightly.  
"Don't call me that, you're not real." I state. I know this is fake. It's just like my other nightmares but just like all the others I can't help but fall for it. Its Shuusaku. He's real. He never died. Everything is okay.  
I wish all of that was true. Honestly demons are so harsh. Using the man I love, or loved??, and forcing me to watch him die. Over and over again, every night, every time I fall asleep. I can already feel more tears burning in my eyes threatening to fall. I didnt see her but I heard Rika scream. I refuse to look around to find her. I cant do this right now.  
"Ma-Makoto! R-run!  
I know if I look directly at him I won't be able to hold back my tears but its so realistic. How can I not? I look up and directly at him. At his dilated eyes as a metallic arm shoves through his shoulder, another one stuck straight through his lower chest.  
"N-no... STOP IT!!!" I can't hold back, I can't, I just can't do it. I'm sobbing and screaming and yelling for him but he's gone. His body isn't even there anymore. That's the cruel part. Even after he dies, I can't hold him, I don't even get to see him fall. I'm in a different scene without having had my chance to save him.

***

Still Narumi P.O.V. (Present Time)

　

I was in a dream the second I closed my eyes. Genbushin must not of had anything to say to me this time.

At first, I actually wasn't sure if I was dreaming. Previously I only had nightmares about my squad and their deaths. I was in the room I had fallen asleep in but the atmosphere had changed. It seemed darker than usual and something was off. The only light was where the moon light shown through the peeked curtains though the thick glass window. In the moons light I could see the dust particles hangning in the air.

Slowly I stood from the bed and it creaked under the shift in weight. The door made an similar creaking sound as I carefully pushed in open. I spotted Shinoa and the other whispering quietly in th hallway. Yoichis eyes landed on me almost immediately.

"There he is." Yoichi noted, face expressionless. "We were just talking about you Narumi."

"Oh? So the failure of a leader finally woke up then?" Shinoa turned to face me and unlike Yoichi had a smirk stretched across her face. "Have another nightmare? You know, the ones where you watch your friends die again."

"Ha, They only died 'cause he failed them Shinoa. Maybe he deserves all the nightmares. Or maybe he should even die." Mitsuba commented.

"What? G-guys, Wait." I try to stop them from doing so but they are starting to close in on me.

"Wait for what? You to fail again? Maybe you should just die now?" Kimizuki sneered.

"Good Idea Shihou, Maybe we should just kill him." Yoichi agreed and, very unlike himself, flashed his fangs as if warning him.

"Yo-Yoichi? What are you doing?" I stumble out. "Th-This isn't real! Get away from me!"

I made an attempt for the door to my room but Yuu catches my arm. It takes all my effort to pull away from his tight grip but I lunge again and make it into the room. I slammed the door behind me and rushed to the far side of the room. I want to jump out the window now, get away from this. I can still hear them calling for me.

"Bad Leader." "Failure." "You killed them, you killed your team." "You should just disappear." It's all echoing in my head non-stop. The words began to overlap and blur toether. "You killed them, you killed your team." "Bad Leader." "Failure." "You should just disappear."

I didn't realize I was screaming and that I was crying until I was awake. Pushing myself out of bed, I hear multiple pairs of footprints aproaching my door. I leap for the window and for a momen think maybe I should run but I don't. I stop myself, I just lean my forehead against my windowsill and sob. It hurts so much. Why do words hurt like this?

"Narumi?" Shinoas voice called through the door.

"Should we go in?" The sound of Mitsubas voice only makes the situation worse. _"Ha, They only died 'cause he failed them Shinoa. Maybe he deserves all the nightmares. Or maybe he should even die."_

"No way, you're not barging in on him too." Its Yoichi. _"Maybe we should just kill him."_

"Yeah, Just knock." As a knock on wood rings through room I can't help but replay the horrible nightmare in my head. _"Wait for what? You to fail again? Maybe you should just die now?"_

"Shut Up!!" I yell unintentionally.

"Huh? Narumi, Are you okay? I'm coming in." Shinoas called out.

I didn't move. Not an inch. I heard her open the door and walk into the room but still didn't turn around. Another pair of footsteps followed behind her. I flinched when Shinoas warm hand made light contact with my shoulder.

"C'mon Narumi... Its okay. Its not your fault, you couldn't have saved them." Shinoa tried comforting me but it was different this time. I only opened up to her once and I was way to tired to lie about being okay. This time the dream was about _them_ , not _my_ squad.

What am I suppose to say? 'Oh No that not how it went this time. You see, in this nightmare you and your entire squad turned against me, calling me a failure of a leader and saying I should die.' Yeah, I don't think so.

No one was talking but whoever had followed Shinoa into the room had retreated to the others in the door way. Shinoa was rubbing my back in a comforting gesture but It was anything but comforting. Her hand was stiff and cold and she pressed on past wounds. "Its Okay..." She repeated under her breath but I didn't face her or anyone else. I stayed still at the window and tryed to calm my breathing enough to explain that it was 'Just a Nightmare.'

"Leave me be, I want to be alone." I barely even got the words out and there was no way they actually heard what I said but they got the idea and left me alone. Even Shinoa gave in and left the room.

As soon as I figured they had all returned to their rooms I stepped into the hallway. I found myself wondering through the hallways until I found the roof entrance.

I pushed open the door and stepped into the cold air. Memories of the nightmares and of my squad flooded me and it was hard to stand. I lowered myself to the ground and layed on my back on the freezing cold rooftop. The stars were beautiful tonight.

"Shuusaku Iwasaki... " I mumur to myself. I often say his name when no one can hear. It reminds me he was real, that I can't forget him. Without his name its like he didn't exist so I'll say it again and again just to know he existed.

I realize I'm still crying while staring deep into the expanse of stars. I'm sure that before the apocolypse there were to many lights to see all of the stars here. At least that one good thing came out of it.

_"Shuusaku Iwasaki..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because what else would the last line be but Narumis lost lovers name. "Oh that'd be so romantic if he was still alive Finney..." Well I know Anonymous Person but I like to screw with others brains and hearts, you're welcome.


	11. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its morning and Kimizuki is tasked with waking Yoichi! Also time to talk about how asexual Yuu is because who wouldn't want to talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Yuu is asexual and so are Vampires!  
> Also! Who edits anymore? Not me! (So yeah, this is unedited cause I'm lazy and wanted to post this today instead of Tuesday)

(No Ones P.O.V.)

　

Narumi woke up with a pounding headache as he sat up off of his hands. He barely remembered walking back to his room the night before. As he exited his room he realized he had slept longer than he usually had and the others were already up. He heard them a few rooms away and went to find them. As he entered the people in the room stared at him with a worried expression. "Mornin'!" Yuu shouted from the far side of the room. It was just like him to break the awkward silence. "G'morning Yuu..." Narumi responded and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before taking in his surroundings. Of course Mika joined Yuu leaning against the wall and Shinoa was sitting on a off-white leather couch with Mitsuba with her short legs flung across the blonde. The couch had defiantly not belonged there, it must have been moved after the apocalypse by survivors. Who nows what happened to them. As Narumi looked around there was only one surprise in the locations of his teammates. Kimizuki was by himself in a chair that matched the couch. Yoichi was no where in sight. "Where's Yoichi?" He asked mostly directing the question to Kimizuki. "He extra grumpy this morning. I wouldn't try to get him up if I were you." Kimizuki smirked at Shinoas statement. "I don't think anyone should ever try to wake him up." Kimizuki said. "He's been pretty bad the last two mournings." "Considering he is a nocturnal creature now that would make sense. Hey Mika? Did it take you a while to adjust to a human sleep scedule again?" Yuu added. "Yeah, I guess so. I was usually okay in the mourning anyway so I didn't mind much. Yoichi seems to not like the mourning either way." Mika responded and immediatly removed the memories of such times from his thoughts. "Shouldn't we wake him so he gets used to being up at this time?" Mitsuba asked. It was a good point and logically speaking made a lot of sense but no one wanted to get him up. He can't be the only one up at night and the only one not up during the day. "Thats true, we should, But I'm not waking him." Yuu crossed his arms in front of his chest and Narumi leaned against the door frame in which he still stood. "I vote Mika does it." "Nah, it's okay Yuu. I'll do it." Kimizuki offered and stood from the chair to leave the room. "You sure? Didn't Yoichi slap Shinoa the last time she woke him?" Narumi laughed at the memory. It was a bit scary at the time since he hadn't been aware that Yoichi was seriously NOT a mourning person but now it was a bit funny. "Yeah, no worries. I can promise he won't kill me." Kimizuki huffed out as he passed Narumi in the door way. "I couldn't say the same for all of you."

**

Kimizuki closed the door behind him and turned to face Yoichis bed. He had fallen asleep in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position. His right arm over his forehead while his left hung over the side of the mattress. His right leg under the blanket and curled upwards to his side while his other wasn't covered by any blankets and his knee was up in the air. "Yoichi?" Kimizuki laughed and shook his head. "C'mon get up." A loud groan of annoyance came from Yoichi and he moved his right arm, which had covered his forehead, to rub his eyes.

"Ugh, What for? Is there something we need to do?" The brunette groaned and glared at Kimizuki. With the blood red eyes his glare seemed even more intense than before.

"No but we can't have you sleeping in all day. You need to get used to being up with the sun."

"Why?" He stretched and rubbed his eyes again but made no attempt to get up. "Not like I did before anyway." Kimizuki sighed at his lovers response and walked up to him. He leaned downn and flicked the sleeping boy in the forehead.

"Eh?! Shiho! What was that for?!" He sat straight up and covered his forehead with his hands. "Come On, It didn't hurt much, you've been literally stabbed in the back and I'm sure you were tortured by Ferid." Yoichi winced and the memory of the cold blade swiftly digging into his back and only just missing his spin. He remembered being more worried about Kimizuki than himself. He had wanted to do his best to answer the Hiragis but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to do his best to be a loyal best friend and considering Kimizuki didn't tell them anything either, that meant he didn't want them to know what had happened either.

More groans came from the brunette as he fell back onto the bed. "Please don't remind me."

"Sorry." Kimizuki said as he leaned onto the bed. "Now get up." He repeated. "I'm serious Yoichi. I don't want to have to go to extreme measures."

"And whats extreme measures?" Yoichi asked. Yoichi was genuinly curious and was hoping Kimizuki had finally learned to be flirty. (He hadn't.)

"You wanna know?" Kimizuki sat on the edge of the bed by Yoichi's waist. "Cause I'll do it."

"Well, whatever your 'Extreme measures' are, I'm not gettin' up. so I guess you'll have to try." Kimizukis grin frightened Yoichi a litlle. Now he knew he made a mistake. He wasn't being flirty at all. when he ripped the sheet off the bed taking Yoichi with it.

Yoichi landed on the groung with a thud. Unfortunatly for Kimizuki, who was snickering, he quickly lost his footing and slipped. He landed mostly on top of Yoichi but he landed with enough force on his own arm for some imense pain.

Kimizuki quickly got off of his arm, as t not cayse it any more pain, and slouched against the now sheetless bad. "Real smooth Shihou." Yoichi said pushing himself off the ground. He sat up criss-cross applesause (indian style) and sighed before turning to Kimizuki. "Hey are you alright?"

Kimizuki held his arm near the elbow and kept it bent. "I-I think so. Just his my arm wrong is all." Kimizuki flinched as he tried to move it and decided to just let it rest in a right angle posistion.

"Let me see." Yoichi scooted over to the other boy and barely tounched his arm before Kimizuki flinched again. "C'mon. I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll talk to the others. I think Narumi took a bunch of nursing classes for fun or somrthing with the JIDA."

At least Kimizukis attempt did get Yoichi up.

　

**

　

The squad heard a lound thud followed by another. "Who wants to bet they're doing it?" Shinoa smirked.

Mika scoffed, "I doubt it."

"Hm? And how would you know?" Shinoa mused.

Mika glanced at Yuu hoping he would be more comfortable explaining to his squad. "Oh, Well vampires don't..." Yuu started. "You know. That sort of thing doesn't appeal to them I guess? Like, uh, they're asexual or something."

Yuu was blushing so hard you could have mistaken him for a strawberry. "So then Yuu? How do YOU know that?" And The blush deepened.

"Uh well, um."

"I asked him if he wanted to." Mika started and took the attention of Yuu. "I figured he's still human so I honestly wanted to know if he did. But he said no."

"What?" Mitsuba questioned.

"Yuu told me he didn't want to-"

The door opened before Mika could finish and Yoichi came through first followed by Kimizuki who was still holding his arm.

"Before anyone asks." Yoichi announced. "I didn't do anyhting. His injuries are his fault."

Shinoa laughed and Narumis immediate reaction was a sigh and to walk over to check Kimizukis self-caused injuries. Kimizuki did his best not to react to the pain in front of the others. Narumi just sighed again and gave Kimizuki his arm back.

"Geez, how did you even manage to bruise your arm like that?" Narumi looked him straight in the eye for an explantion.

"I, uh, fell." Yoichi snorted at Kimizukis answer.

"Fell my ass. You totally tripped yourself trying to wake me up." The girls and Yuu burst out laughing.

"Seriously? I wish I could have seen that!" Yuu breathed through laughs. Mika smiled at seeing how much Yuu was enjoying himself with his friends even in such a bad situation. Speaking of the current situation, Mika felt he should bring it up and remind everyone now wasnt the time for laughter but he didnt want to ruin it for them, especially for Yuu.

"So what happened exactly? Kimizuki doesn't fall often."

"Thats cause he's not a klutz like you Mitsuba." Shinoa retorted playfully. Mitsuba punched her arm but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"He tried to get me out of bed by pulling the sheets from under me. It worked but he tripped over the sheets and fell partially on me and partially on his arm." Yoichi snickered.

"Good one, Kimizuki." Yuu snorted and even Mika laughed.

"You guys need to be careful. If anyone breaks a bone I'm not helping." Narumi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, calm down. No one is THAT clumsy here, except maybe Mitsu, but thats not the point. No one is going to break their bones." Shinoa laughed.

No one talked for a couple minutes put the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They were all enjoying each others company even if two certain people were a bit grumpy (Narumi and Yoichi.)

"I'll make some breakfast." Kimizuki announced and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Yoichi said finally getting over his usual morning bad mood.

 

 

In the kitchen Kimizuki looked through the foods they had brought with them. "Eh... Soup, beans, spam? What the hell is that? How am I suppose to make a decent breakfast with this shit?"

"Lucky me, I wont have to eat it." smiled Yoichi.

"True but this is probably better than blood." Kimizuki commented.

Yoichi shrugged. "I don't know, I've never had Spam. And to be fair blood is only good to vampires so you have no right to say."

"Oh my god, okay. Well, we will save the Spam for emergencies. I'll make soup instead."

"Good call." Yoichi laughed. "Doesn't look to appetizing, pretty sure I wouldn't eat it if I could."

Kimizuki laughed and began boiling the soup. Soon it would be ready and they could all eat some (besides Mika and Yoichi Of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Finney put fluff in the story without it immediately turning into angst? Haha, finally. 
> 
> I don't if they sell Spam in Japan but who cares.


	12. Are you Guren? Or Mahiru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Shinya and Guren (Or is he Mahiru?)  
> Also cute Kimiyoi cuddles and an all new episode of 'Before Bed Discussions'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just uninspired and busy for a while sorry. Here is an update finally.  
> Some what edited but probably not very well.

*** (JIDA Main Base)

"What are you doing back? Has it already been a week?"  
"Shut up Shinya. I'm not here for you."  
"Then what is Kuretos new obedient pet Guren doing here?" He grinned.  
"It's none of your business anymore."  
"Oh come on Guren, don't be like that." Shinya stood and approached the bars of the cell he was being held in. "Or are you Mahiru right now?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know Mahiru possessed you, I'm not an idiot! My Guren would never do this! So! Are you Guren or are you Mahiru?!"  
"Your Guren, huh? Last I checked I don't belong to anyone. Especially not traitor scum like you."  
"So the answer? You never answered so I'm assuming you're Mahiru?"  
"No, I'm Guren. Don't be stupid Shinya, I would never let Mahiru possess me."  
"But hasn't she already?" Tears threatened to fall from Shinyas eyes but he held them back.  
"She has never had me and she never will." Shinya could see tears in Gurens eyes as well. "Now I must go take care of business. Goodbye Shinya."  
They didn't let Shinya answer before leaving. Once out of sight Shinya let his tears fall down his face but they were also accompanied by laughing. "If you really are Guren, then why? What made you do this?"

***(Back to our main characters)  
Yoichi stood aside as his friends ate at the table. He would say he was tempted to eat with them but the soup simply seemed unappetizing as did other foods. He was sad to admit that the only thing that seemed tasty and appetizing was the crimson liquid running through his friends veins. More specifically Kimizukis blood that had a different scent from the others, though they all seemed good enough to drink.  
Yoichi shook the thought out of his head a bit angrily and focused back on his friends actions instead of their scent. Mika glanced at him every few seconds and Yoichi felt uncomfortable under is gaze. It felt as though Mika knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"So, I know no one wants to talk about it..." Narumi said to get everyones attention. "But we're going to have to think of our next move. Like, what are we going to do about those vampires? I doubt they'll let us leave and weren't we planning on heading toward a minor JIDA base to get some information. Yoichi new condition might make that pretty hard as well, as if it wasn't gonna be hard enough."  
"Stop being such a pessimist!" Shinoa yelled, "There has gotta be something good right?" She pleaded. Mitsuba rubbed her smallest team mates arm in a comforting gesture and smiled at her though she didn't seem very hopeful. Shinoas grin rarely faded but the smile she had been wearing lately bore pain. Possibly the pain she has been holding back for a long time.  
"We're together and gay as fuck?"  
"Exactly! See at least Kimizuki is trying to find something good!"  
"Is all of us being gay a good thing?" Yuu asked and Shinoa and Mitsuba must have had some kind of talk earlier cause they took one look at each other and nodded. "Oh, Alright."  
Mika shook his head and sighed. He wasn't sure if it really mattered whether they were all gay or not. "I think Narumi has a point though." Yoichi whispered and Mika nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I guess. But he doesn't have to talk like everything is all bad." Shinoa grumbled before picking up her usual loud voice and brilliant smile. "Well, what should we discuss first then?"  
"We should probably start with Ferid and Crowley." The blonde girl sighed. "We can't just stay here while he watches over us. Also is anyone else curious about why Ferid would bother to kidnap Yoichi just to turn him and send him back before taking him again with the rest of us?"  
Only Shinoa nodded a bit and Yoichi and Narumi furrowed their brows in thought but everyone seemed to be as curious as Mitsuba.  
"Well we can figure out why once we have an actual plan." Narumi crossed his arms and leaned back. "Escape? Or stay here? That's what we need to figure out. I'm sure if we do try to escape though we're either dead or will be recaptured, this time by force. But then if we stay here we don't know what will happen. We don't know Ferids plan."  
Once again Narumi have to point out the bad sides of everything but that WAS the most important part as of now. No one had anything to add. "Damn, it won't matter if we try to leave then I guess. We'll have to remain here until we can get more clues." Kimizuki stated. Mika found the way Kimizuki said clues as if it was like a game quite accurate since it likely was a game to Ferid.  
"I think we should all think about this for a while separately. We'll discuss tonight any thing we come up with or any plans anyone might have." Shinoa announced and got up to leave for her room. Everyone else expected Mitsuba to follow along but she didn't. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
No one talked while Kimizuki was last to finish his soup after getting a late start. Being the cook he had to put stuff away before joining the others to eat. He did receive help from Yoichi though so he got it done quicker. Now he was sure he would be tasked with doing the dishes. Narumi however began scrubbing then himself and Kimizuki decided now was a time to hang with his boyfriend.  
"Yoichi, are you alright?" Though the brunettes initial mourning grumpiness was gone he still looked very sleepy.  
"I'm-" Yoichi interrupted himself with a yawn. "Still tired." He rubbed his eyes and Kimizuki was actually a bit surprised. He thought vampires didn't actually need to sleep. He never saw Mika looking tired or sleepy and for a while he took the night shift in watching over them while they slept in unsecure places.  
"I don't think anyone would mind if you took a nap." Kimizuki smiled.  
"No. No naps Kimizuki." It was Yuu. "Didn't you agree when we were all saying that Yoichi has to readjust to being awake during the day?"  
"Eh, well, yeah. But a small nap won't hurt. Even I'm still tired." Yuu simply shook his head at Kimizukis answer being the stubborn brat that he was. In this case though, his stubbornness was for the better. Yoichi decided he wouldn't take a nap but then actually almost fell asleep on his shoulder. Yuu had helped keep him awake for a little until Yoichi gave him a death glare and snuggled onto Kimizukis shoulder.  
"It's alright Yuu. He isn't used to being up in the day again yet. It takes a while to be up with the sun again." Yuu frowns knowing Mika had once had that problem as well.  
"Okay, Fine. But it's not even noon yet."  
"Yes, Yuu-Chan, you're right, it's not noon yet. That can be his goal for tomorrow, staying up until noon at least." Kimizuki giggled a little when Yoichi just about slipped off his shoulder.  
The day went by silently and Kimizuki fell asleep with his head on Yoichis. No one dared disturb them in their peace. Yoichi woke up as the sun grew low in the sky the moon peaked at the edge of the sky. It was perhaps about seven o'clock. Yoichi shook Kimizuki a little.  
"Wha? Oh, I fell asleep too." Kimizuki laughed. Yoichi stared up at him and blinked the sleep away before he stood. "Weren't we suppose to think about some plan to see if we could escape or something...?' Yoichi asked.  
"Crap. I fell asleep not long after you did so I didn't really think about it."  
"They should be awake by now, they've been sleeping all day." Mitsubas voice came through the door before it opened and she came through with Shinoa and Narumi behind her. "See, they are already awake, don't worry."  
"Just woke up actually." Kimizuki stood and shook his head to be sure he was fully awake.  
"Today on Before Bed Discussion we will be joined by Mika and Yuu!" Shinoa announced as she heard their footsteps by the door. Mika and Yuu walked in to Shinoa pointing at them dramatically.  
"What's going on?" Yuu asked.  
"Shinoa is making our discussion sound like a game show again." Narumi said. She did this often.  
"Okay well lets begin. Two categories! Escape or Stay! We will first discuss any possible ways to escape without being killed or recaptured then plans on what to do if we stay." Shinoa explained. "So, any escape plans?"  
No one answered and eventually everyone shook their heads no. "Well isn't that disappointing." She said. "Okay plans on what to do if we stay?"  
"I don't have a plan really but it does seem like the better option." Mitsuba stated and sighed. Everyone agreed it was the better option but it took a while before more was said.  
"So we stay here. Didn't Ferid say he would check up on us or something in a little while? Maybe we can try to get info from him or Crowley? They might know what is happening with the JIDA and the vampires."  
Everyone stared at Yuu for a moment. "Wow. Okay well I guess that's all we can really do. Good Job, Yuu. You thought of something smart for once." Shinoa laughed.  
Mika knew she was joking but he was still rather protective of Yuu and had to fight the urge to kill her. "Hey!" Yuu yelled, "I've had smart ideas before!"  
Yuus reaction made everyone laugh and make fun but in a silly way, not a mean way. Yuu, after a minute of frustration, decided it didn't matter much and ignored the comment that had made him angry.  
Once laughter died down they discussed other topics not quite as serious and joked around. a few things even got Mika to laugh.  
Yoichi joined Kimizuki in his room that night knowing he wouldn't sleep without his scent. Yuu and Mika cuddled. Mitsuba and Shinoa held each other and whispered encouraging things to one another. And Narumi cried as he wished for his friends back before falling into more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shinya. Poor Narumi. I just torture my favorites (Yoichi, Shinya, and Narumi) and I don't know why.


	13. Seraph Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferid sends Crowley with another group of vampires to distract the JIDA while he steals information about the Seraph experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited cause I'm lazy af but hey! I'm updating!

"Crowley Dear, are you in here?" Ferid called.

"What is it Ferid?" The male responded.

"Well our next move is soon. I'd like you to fetch Lacus Welt, Rene Simm, and about three other city guards and invade a small JIDA base a while away from here." He grinned. "I'd like to distract them for awhile so cause lots of damage, alright?"

"Why do we need them distracted? Are they planning to take over this city as well?" Crowley questioned.

"If my plan is going to work I need them out of the way. Oh! Now seems perfect for your next hint then!" His grin grew wider if possible. Remember your first hint was 'To steal the angel, You must distract its protectors.' Well, you also have to distract the demons. So? Can you guess it then? What my plan is?"

"Hmmm. The seraphs are kind of like angels right? So one of the seraph of the end experiments is the angel you're talking about... the demons must be the Imperial Demon Army and the protectors are the angels friends. Am I right so far?"

"Oh my, Crowley, you're so smart~."

"Well that was the obvious part. If I'm right you want to take one of the seraphs but need 'the demons' and 'the protectors' out of your way. But I don't understand why you want an angel if you can't force the seraph to reveal itself." Crowley hummed in thought.

"Now, now, Crowley. No need to think to hard, the next and final hint should clue you in."

"And when will I get that final hint?"

"When I decide you do of course!" He shouted dramatically like always.

Crowley, though irritated, left to get the group of vampires together like Ferid had asked. Ferid waved and laughed finding Crowley's irritation funny. "Soon, Crowley. Believe it or not you are one of few I trust." He said but even Crowley was to far to hear the words clearly.

　

***(Mika and Yoichi in the "living room/break room", middle morning)

　

"H-Hey Mika-kun?"

"What is it?" Mika asked the other vampire.

"Well, Um. Being around everyone at once, like during squad meetings, d-do you ever feel uncomfortable? Like with so many humans just sitting there?"

Mika sighed and looked up from the book he had been scanning over, as requested my Yuuichiro. "Look, Yoichi, it might be like that for a while. I can't say I'm completely comfortable with everyone being in here either but soon you'll get used to it."

"Oh, Okay then..."

"I noticed yesterday. You were thinking about their blood right? Don't worry to much about that either. It- It happens sometimes, just don't act upon any thoughts like that and everything is okay."

Yoichi knew Mika must have noticed yesterday but considering how fond Mika was of ignoring anyone but Yuu, he hadn't thought he would say anything. There is also the fact that even though he knew Mika would probably understand, he didn't expect him to tell him it was all okay and actually say something mentally helpful. Mika tended to be more of a pessimist than an optimist like Yuu.

"A- alright." Yoichi stared to the side biting his lip, being careful not the cut himself with his fangs of course, it's already happened a few times and he has learned to mind the sharp points.

Mika went back to reading through the book like they had never said a word to each other. Yoichi settled a bit more comfortably in their silence. He was glad to know it was okay that he couldn't help but think of blood sometimes and that he was uncomfortable being in a group of people in one room, specifically humans.

"Yoichi, come here for a minute." Kimizuki called from the doorway and went back to Yuuichiros room were they had a stack of books.

"Where did you get all the books from?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Mostly from a library about five minutes from here. Um, 'Oya Soichi Bunko' I think?" Yuu responded.

"When did you leave?" He asked but he wasn't given an answer.

"There weren't many books we could find on the subject but mind helping us read through these?" Kimizuki asked his lover.

"What for? What are you trying to find?"

"A cure for vampirism of course!" Yuu shouted as if it was obvious. "That's what I've been looking for, and now Kimizuki has a reason to help!"

"Oh, is that right?" Yoichi looked up from Yuu to Kimizuki, "I think I could guess what it is, Shiho..."

Kimizuki rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you are important to me..." Kimizuki said. Yoichi walked over and hugged him. "Y-Yoichi. You know, I'm serious about this right? I want to help you just like Yuu wants to help Mika..."

"I know Shiho... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Well, I- um, you're going through all this trouble for me and there might not even be a solution."

"Hmph. Don't say sorry. Ugh, I swear sometimes you are almost as stupid as Yuu." Kimizuki shook his head as Yuu protested against being stupid. "I'm doing this cause I can and I want to, so no saying sorry, if anything just say thank you..."

Yoichi remained silent or a moment after that and the only nois was Yuu trying to get Kimizukis attention so he could say he isn't stupid. "Th-thanks then." Yoichi finally said.

"Alright now pick up a book and help already."

"Y-yeah okay." Yoichi said picking up a dark purple cover book. There was no title on the hardcover so Yoichi assumed it once had a sleeve indicating the name of the book in his hands. He flipped through the pages but found few things about vampires and noting about a cure for being a vampire.

Yoichi wasn't sure he like the word cure. It made him sound like he was ill and the other vampire including Mika were to. That sadened him but he wouldn't tell the others. He figured they didn't mean it that way and continued flipping though books with two of his friends. Every once in a while Mika came in, put down a book, picked up a new one, and left again.

　

***

　

Shinoa walked into the room to anounce that lunch was ready but found two of three of the rooms occupants asleep and the one left awake had no need to come out and eat. Yoichi was sitting between Kimizukis legs while the talller boys arms wrapped around him. The book Kimizuki was reading had fallen out of his hands but Yoichi was still reading intently in Kimizukis arms. Yuuichiro was another story. He was sprawled out on the ground using the book he had been reading as a pillow. Sadly Yuu sometimes drooled in his sleep so the book got a little wet.

"Cute, and not so cute." Shinoa said to herself. She decided to leave without interupting the peace. They could have a cold lunch later if Mitsuba and herself didn't finish their portions.

　

***

　

Yoichi twisted and turned to get out of Kimizukis hold and finally accomplished his goal without waking him. Yoichi sighed and went to leave the room in favor of trying to reconnect with his other squad members. Upon entering the hallway the first peron he saw was Mikeala, who had been heading for the room Yoichi had been exiting

"Hey Mika-kun! Oh, Yuu-kun is sleeping right now if you were going to see him."

"eh, Thanks. I'll come back later then."

"Did you need something Mika-kun?"

"Just some blood..." Mika said blushing a bit. Even if Yoichi was also a vampire now he didn't like talking about his need to drink blood.

"You know Yuu-kun isn't aloud to give you blood anyways." Yoichi sighed. "Lets go see if the girls are busy then okay?"

"Sure.." Mika was reluctant to follow Yoichi to Shinoas room where the two girls were talking about something that they didn't want any of the boys to overhear.

"Shinoa? Mitsuba?" Yoichi called as he knocked on the door. The mumbling on the other side went quiet and footsteps approached the door.

"Need somthin' Yoichi?" Shinoa asked as she opened the door.

"W-well we have a small problem." Yoichi was still as awkward as Mika about talking about blood to anyone but Kimizuki and Mika. "Um, Yuu-kun can't really feed Mika anymore and he is suppose to feed today."

"Oh. One second. I'll be right back." Shinoa closed the door and retreated back to the room. It only took a few minutes for Shinoa to return with a vile of blood and a bandage around her right wrist.

"C'mon Shinoa..." Mitsuba complained behind her.

"Gimme a sec." She smiled at Yoichi and Mika who was standing behind the shorter boy. "Here. I don't know if it's enough for three days but it should be fine for now right?"

Mika and Yoichi both nodded and Yoichi took the vile. "Thanks Shinoa." Shinoa smiled and returned to Mitsuba while Yoichi handed the blood to Mika. Mika took the blood reluctantly and left to an empty room before downing it. He was obviously embarrassed to drink blood in front of the others.

　

***** (After the JIDA base raid w/ Crowley)

"Careful Crowley Dear~ I'm hurt you know?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going in? I thought you had something else to do?"

"You didn't need to know." Ferid meant to shrug but wished not to dig the demonic arrow shards and deeper into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be injured if I had known."

"Getting protective are we?" Ferid joked. He had gone into the base to take something that was heavily protected. Appartently he thought he could do it himself since he waas a 7th progeniter. He barely needed to fight but at one point he had been surrounded my demon users containing two with the black demon series. His shoulder had only been scraped but the demonic curse was wrking it's way into his blood stream. Two things could help.. One, the machine at his mansion that would clear the curse or, two, drinking froma human.

　

****

"Um, guys? Ferid and Crowley are back." Mitsuba announced looking out the window. Ferid and Crowley were covered in blood though, it mostly wasn't theirs.

"What should we do?" Kimizuki asked.

"Not much we can do," Shinoa sighed, "One, they over power us, and two, we need some information from them. All we can do is wait and see what they do." Narumi nodded in agreement and took note of Shinoas nervous voice. Everyone was nervous including himself but he hoped she would learn to hide it from her team. Sure, it's good to voice concerns but it is also good to keep the sqaud hopeful with a confident tone.

"Should we meet them out front or wait for them to come in?" Yuu asked also a bit nervous. Narumi heard another thing in his voice other than nervouseness. It was something like anger. Yuu had watched one of the men approachinig them murder his family then turn one of the members of his new family into a vampire wgile he was already dealing with one vsmpire family member. The anger was understandable.

"Out front probably." Mitsuba said. "They'll get blood all over the floor if they come in."

"Really? That's your reason?" Shinoa joked. "Because we just can't possibly get blood on the floor, we could be kicked out!"

"Shut the hell up."

So the group, beside Yoichi who had not been informed and was still reading in Yuu's room by himself, went outside.

"Oh good, livestock." Ferid said before leaping towards Narumi. Narumi ripped his Tridant from his back and tried to blovk but even injured ferid was way stronger than him and Narumi was overpowered. Ferid slamed Narumi To the buildings wall and stuck his fangs into his neck. "Narumi!" The teens shouted. "Get away from him now!" Yuu yelled and charged him with his Katana in hand. Ferid blocked him with his hand as he finished drinking from Narumi.

Narumi fell to the ground and Yuu pushed harder into Ferids hand. He may have cut it if Ferid hadn't pushed him away. When Yuu landed he was ready to go again but Mika put a hand on his should er and told him to stop. Yuu protested but Mika whispered something to him and calmed him down just a little.

Mitsuba was already at Narumi's side and Shinoa was close behind. Kimizuki had his weapons drawn as reflex to an attack as was eyeing Ferid suspiciously. He also glanced at Crwley every few seconds in case he decided to advance, not that Kimizuki could fight them but at least he could warn his friends.

"haaa. That's better!" Ferid smiled. "Now that I'm healed, we can talk about the information I've got!" Ferid waved a large folder in the air and rubbed his shoulder as he did so.

"What information?"

"About the Seraph Of The End experiments some of you have gone through, of course!"

Everyone paused and looked at Ferid still waving the folder like he had won a peace prize or olympic gold metal and was showing it off. No one spoke until Ferid lowered the folder and was bored of the silence.

"Well, don't get to excited." Ferid's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Where did you get it?"

"A base not to far from here. They look like a small base without much importance but underneath there is a huge lab where most of the research is done." Ferid again raised the tan and black folder up.

　

***(Yuu and Yoichi inside before the others come in)

　

　

"Yoichi, I was told to tell you that Ferid is back and everyone is about to talk with him about Seraph experiments."

"What?!" Yoichi exclaimed. "W-why didn't you tell me? Is everyone okay?"

"Narumi almost got drained but he'll be fine."

"..." Yoichi stared at him in disbelief. Not that Yuu knew but Yoichi was almost drained the first time he went all seraph and a second time before he was turned into a vampire. Being almost drained sucks. Surely all the time Mika drank from him told him that. Not that Mika ever almost drained him but still.

"Yoichi, do you wanna come and talk to him with us?"

"Well, duh." Yoichi said putting down his book and following Yuu out of the room. They silently made their way to the break room/established living room. As they got closer Yoichi could smell the familiar scent of Ferid and the smell of exposed blood.

When the door opened, he figure out the exposed blood was all over Ferid and Crowley. Everyone gave the vampire visitors anxious looks and tried to swallow back their nerves. "Ready?"

"Open it." Yuu demanded gesturing towards the folder in Ferids hands.

"Impatient, are we?"

Yuu growled in response and Ferid laughed. "Well alright then." Ferid opened the folder and everyone was comepletely quiet until he began reading.

"Mikeala Shindo, 2010..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mika you go first." -Author  
> "Why me?" -Mika  
> "Cause I said so! Mwahahaha!" -Author


	14. Another Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferid needs to stop kidnapping people because it's pissing everyone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, someone gets kidnapped. But who? Read the chapter to find out, mwahaha!  
> To lazy to edit again, but it's still good I think, also it's kinda short but oh well, what can you do.

"Mikeala Shindo, 2010..." Ferid smirked when Mika flinched. "Naturally possesing the Seraph gene, he was abandoned by his parents and brought in by the Hyakuya sect at only six years old. How sad." Ferid commented after reading the sentence."hmm, nothing to instresting in your developments it seems Mika. Strange, Yuu-chans is rather riveting."

"Wha-what does it say?" Yuu asks.

"Let's see, Yuuichiro Amane." Yuu scowled at the last name. He has considered himself a Hyakuya and was disgusted by the name Amane.

"Is that your real last name?" Yoichi whispered.

"No. Just the one I was given because of my parents. My last name is Hyakuya. Keep going."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Ferid paused and looked Yuu in the emerald eyes. "Yours begins before you were even born."

"How is that possible?"

"You're not the only one either. Someone named Mirai Kimizuki and her brother Shiho Kimizuki also began before they were born." Ferid noticed as he flipped through the pages. "Yoichi's begins with his older sisters in 2010 like Mika's." He kept flipping but made no more comments for a while.

"Alright." He announced standing. "I've chosen who I'll be taking with me."

"Huh? Taking with y-" Kimizuki was cut off with a hand around his throat. Everyone stilled, staring in shoke.

"Shiho!" Yoichi yelled and lunged forward missing Kimizuki by about a foot as Ferid moved out of the way. "gah!" Yoichi yelled as Ferid swung Kimizuki around. Everyone was shoked by Yoichi's outburst. Usually Yoichi was more calm and for planning before attacking but now he was moving relentlessly around Ferid being careful not to nip Kimizuki with his nails.

"Ah-!" Ferid's eyes widened. "You actually cut me? Impressive, of course I wasn't fully paying attention."

Crowley sighed and leap towards the window. Yuu slide across the floor to block him. "No." Yuu stated holding his sward firmly and Crowley backed up.

"Ferid, couldn't we have done this outside?"

"Of course we could have!"

Crowley smiled. "Move Human." Crowley glared, still smiling as Yuu stood in the way. "Fine, the hard way then." Crowley spun, kicking Yuu to the side into Mika and jumping out the window. Ferid followed with an unconsious Kimizuki in tow. Yoichi jumped through after them in full rage.

"Give him back!"

"Oh Yoichi, was this your livestock?" Ferid grinned. "Well, we'll be taking him. Try that blonde girl instead."

Yoichi flinched at the word livestok and grew angrier. He made his bow appear and pulled back the strings making an arrow appear. He heard shouting behind him and the whispering of his demon but just kept following Ferid. "C'mon Yoichi, you may be a vampire, but demons are faster. You could catch him if you give me your body."  
"Shut Up!!" Yoichi yelled but Ferid was too fast and already much further ahead. He shot his arrow with shaking hands and it split into multiple arrow all aimd Ferid. "Don't hit Kimizuki." Yoici demanded. The arrow were blocked by Crowley on their way for Ferid.

Eventually, after several more arrows, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Mika staring into his crimson red eyes with matching ones. "Stop. You can't catch them."

The others were shouting from a while away and Yoichi realized how far he had run trying to catch Ferid and save his love. "B-but-" Yoichi fell and broke apart in Mika's arms. He was sobbing and trying to catch his breath.

Mika was awkward in emotional situations since the only thing he felt uncontrollable emotions for was Yuichiro but after losing the one you love, Mika could understand the breakdown Yoichi was having. He remembered Kimizuki's wondering when Yoichi was taken and how Yuu and Mitsuba had talked about seeing him take out his anger on inanimate objects and throwing things when he was fed up. He wondered how Yoichi was going to react once the initial shock wore off.

"Yo-Yoichi!" Yuu caughed attempting to catch his breath, the others right behind him.

　

*****

"So why did you decide to take this one?"

"His conditions were similar to Yuu's according to some of the charts and his little sister has already been controlled. I figured it was an obvious choice." Ferid said as he leaped onto a low building.

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Crowley shrugged. "So, how do you plan on making him a Seraph and controlling him?"

"First makeing him a Seraph shouldn't be to hard. We can try physical torture to see if he is willing enough to escape that he would become a Seraph, then we might have to try messing with his mind if that doesn't work. Like I said his conditions are similar to Yuu's. Yuu freaked the first time when his family was in danger and Mika wouldn't let him turn back to help them."

"And controlling him?"

"Well, we should be able to do it the same way as the humans did. Hopefully his Seraph won't be more powerful than his sisters."

Crowley still seemed worried but Ferid was fairly confident. There was no more talking until they were at their destination.

　

*****

　

Kimizuki woke up with a bright light in his face and cool metal touching his exposed arms and legs. He was in black shorts and a black tank-top straped to a metal chair at the wrists, ankles and around his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably and noticed something tight around his neck. His vision was blurred and he squinted but it only helped a little. He shook his head and found the reason it was so blurry, he was missing his glasses.

"Damn it..." He choked out and tried to move against the restraints

"Wow, he's awake?"

"He doesn't look to good."

"Did they already give him the first dose?"

Voices swirled around the room but Kimizuki couldn't make out any faces. It took him a few seconds to breath properly before he could remember what happened. "Urgh!" He jerked forward when he finally put it together. "No, no, no no no." He started getting light headed thinking about the others and what Ferid was planning.

"Hm? What is it? Are you worried about your friends?" Ferid's voice called from a blurred figure.

"Whe- Where-"

"Ahaha, were in a lab obviously! Oh! I almost forgot, you can't see without these right?" Kimizuki couldn't actually see what Ferid was holding but he assumed it was his glasses. "They're a little cracked but I believe they still work."

Ferid walked over to Kimizuki, which obviously frightened many vampires in the room, and placed his glasses on Kimizuki's face so he could see clearly. "Better?"  
Kimizuki scoffed but nodded at the same time. "Good. Your friend was worried by the way. We grabbed you and he attacked us immediately."

"Yuu?"

"No, the brunette, Yoichi, the one I turned. He was quite terrifying, even managed to scratch me."

"..."

"No need to talk I guess. Oh, also, you might feel a bit of pain in a minute." Ferid stated before walking away.

"Hey! Wait A Minute! What's Going On!?" Kimizuki shouted and pushed against his metal harnesses. The thing around his neck flashed green and caught his attention. "And What The Hell Is This Thing!?"

"Remove the glasses please." Ferid's calm voice said and carefully a brave vampire came forward and removed his glasses though Kimizuki struggled. "Now begin with the injections."

"Injections? Wha- Gah!" two needles stabed into his arms and he attempted to yank away from them. Another needle was plunged into his skin as the two were removed.

"Alright, begin the process."

"What process!? Talk to me damnit! What the hell is -!?" He was cut short again as he felt a searing pain shoot from his legs to all over his body. He realized soon he had been shoked by the metal around his ankles. Several more burst of electricity left his ankles and wrist burned and charred. His screamed echoed throughout the large metal room.

Similar but more extreme torture continued for the next few days but Kimizuki had no indication of becoming a Seraph anytime soon. Ferid started to worry it would never happen.

"Hm, I thought this would be enough. Maybe we should try for a more mental approach." Ferid sighed and again approached Kimizuki. "Well, how do you think your team is right now?"

"What?! You just tortured me and now you want to make conversation?!"

"Yes. So, do you think they are having metal break-downs, maybe Yoichi is still running, or maybe they have given up or even killed themselves. Yoichi is sure to be in great despair. Don't you want to get back to them? To bad they'll likely die if you don't get there and warn them about the JIDA knowing their current location."

Kimizuki growled and screamed as he shot glares at the vampires including Ferid. This mental torture only lasted a few hours before he couldn't stand the thought of his team being hurt, or dead, or captured.

He struggled hard but after only a moment he stopped. He stilled and became silent.

　

*****

　

Yoichi didn't sleep but he didn't talk or acknowledge anyone either. It was like he was sleep walking, or a walking corpse. Sometimes he started crying but his expression didn't change.

The others tried very hard to comfort him and even talked about plans to get Kimizuki back in front of him but he had no reaction. Later that night, Narumi approahed him just before Yoichi was about to walk into his room.

"Yoichi, we need to talk."

"..."

"Please Yoichi, I know it's hard but we'll get him back."

"... Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, so? If you keep acting like this I guess I'll get worse trying to help." Narumi shrugged and took to leaning on the wall for support.

"And how should I act? Like you? Forget about him, is that it?"

"What?- Hey Wait A Minute! If you're implying I forgot about my squads death you're wrong! I'll never forget them but I can't let their deaths stop me from continuing to help you and the others."

"Whatever..." Yoichi sighed as he entered his room and closed the door. Narumi walked away in a whispered rant about his squad. He left to his own room so the others wouldn't view him crying at a time like this.

Three days. That's how long he waited. The others tried comforting him multiple times but it never worked. Yuu and the girls tried offering him blood but he refused. Tonight Mitsuba was especially worried. Yoichi hadn't drank in a while and he had been whispering to himself all day.

While everyone tried sleeping, Mitsuba found herself wanting to comfort Yoichi. She just wanted to make sure he was okay and was not going to run off. Since being back he'd only confided in Kimizuki and rarely even made decent conversation with the rest of them. She was afraid he would run off without him.

She was right to worry. When she entered his room, he was gone, and the window was wide open. A cold breeze swept by her from the outside as he approached the window quietly. She stared through it but there was no sign of Yoichi, and in the dark, she wasn't sure if they had left any trail.

"I should tell the others right?" She whispered. She turned to leave and a peice of paper fluttered on Yoichi's bed. "What's this?"

' _Sorry_ ' The paper read in blue pen. That was all. A simple message in Yoichi's hand writing.

　

***** (Back to Kimizuki!!)

　

Ferid backed away, as did the others. When Kimizuki looked up his eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. One of his eyes was black and gold like the other seraph's had been and the other normal and crying. He stared straight ahead, a look of terror across his face.

"Finally." Ferid smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That happened. I'm sorry. Btw, Kimizuki has the third trumpet


	15. To Ferid's Disappoinment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong with Kimizuki. Ferid hides his disappointment. Yoichi makes some new friends.

"Finally." Ferid smirked as he rushed to get away and yelled for the others to get ready.

He stared anxiously through the window from as far as he could get in the large lab. Kimizuki remained still, the only sound his heavy breathing. Ferid slowly grew impatient but he hid it well. Crowley came in just as something started to happen.

Kimizuki stopped breathing as a loud crack sounded in his ears. He screamed and thrashed for a reason unknown to any of them. Even when his throat was raw he shrieked and tested the restraints around him.

"What's happening to him?" Crowley asked not letting any emotion trickle into his voice. Ferid took his time to come up with an answer. He honestly had no idea.

"Something that shouldn't be." He wasn't sure if he should grin or grimace but he took his normal expression. He smirked and turned to the 13th progenitor. "We'll have to experiment."

"Sir! The alarm!" He noticed the band around Kimizuki's neck rapidly flashing red. The red either indicated he was dead, or that his seraph had been activated. He wasn't dead. But Ferid couldn't see signs of a seraph other than his right eye.

He sent people to check on him. Though reluctant to approach the screeching human, the lower-class vampire knew better than to defy a seventh progenitor. They tried his vitals, his heart and pulse were racing. He tried to push them away while he screamed and cried and writhed.

One vamp ventured to reach a hand to touch his back. "Oh my... H-his back it broken! A-and their's something weird here!"

"What would that be?" Ferid questioned.

"It's... leathery? I'm not sure what it is Lord Bathory!" She yelled back over the humans horrid sound. Leathery wasn't a way he thought to describe what he was expecting.

"Release him."

　

***(In Kimizuki's Mind)

　

Kiseki-O was screaming at him. They were always so unbothered by just about anything but this was bad. Kimizuki was trying to fight it. He really was. But temptations are strong and for a human like himself this was nearly unresistable.

The trumpet was calling for him. The golden horn floated just a few feet away. A low vibration from the sky shaked the purple ground. The sound of the angelic instrument from above teased him to join his sister.

"Stop it! Don't get any closer to that Shiho!" The demon yelled. "You'll regret it!"

"B-but... Mirai. She's up there."

"No she's not!" That got him to pause. "If you loose yourself... you won't be able to save your sister! That's what you want isn't it? I know it is."

Shiho barely managed to turn away from the thing. "Yes, that's what I want. N-not the trumpet."

"Good. Now come towards me." This role they had to play was starting to get on Kiseki-O's nerves. They'd rather be fighting Kimizuki and feeding off his greed. They didn't like this 'make him resist temptation' thing they were doing but if he chose the trumpet then they'd need to break their deal. God knows what happens when they break their deal.

Kiseki-O stared dead into Kimizuki's eyes as he slowly, and with great effort, moved away from the device his sister had a matching one of. "Wake up Shiho."

"What?"

"Wake. Up." They said playfully before pulling Kimizuki to them and laughing.

　

***(Back to the lab)

　

He gasped to find he barely had an ounce of air within his lungs. His throat was dry and he felt dizzy. He was on his hands and knees on the cold white ground. Something black dripped from his face as he realized he was out of the chair.

"Why didn't it work? I wonder?" Ferid said crouching next to him. Kimizuki's breath would have stalled if he wasn't so desperate for oxygen. Ferid's dead cold hand touched a hole in the fabric of Kimizuki's tank-top. Kimizuki flinched at the sensation on his mid back. It didn't exactly hurt, though it was minorly sore, it more tingled at the touch.

"Get away from me." Kimizuki managed with a deep breath. Ferid removed his hand and moved his face closer to the other boys.

"Aw, why? Aren't we friends?"

"As if." He scoffed and flinched when he tried to move.

"I guess you're livestock then?" Kimizuki grimaced in response. "No? Hm, than what are you?"

No answer came from him. Crowley neared and whispered something to Ferid. Something a scientist had noticed about Kimizuki that was different from his sister. "A demon?" He laughed. "Did your demon help you?"

　

***(Yoichi)

　

He wasn't sure how long he would walk. He wasn't sure if he was even going the right direction. But he kept going. He started towards were Ferid had taken his leave but they were bound to have turned. When there was a fork in the road he took whatever direction felt right, or in one case what smelled like Kimizuki. Yoichi walked. He hoped no one would notice until morning that he had left.

Of course he couldn't know that at least one of his friends had been informed by his note. He couldn't know that that simple _'Sorry'_ that had already clued his friend Mitsuba in on what he was doing.

"Shh! It's a vamp!" He heard a child say to a group of smaller children. "Oh no! He saw us!"

Yoichi remained still for a moment watching them scurry to the side to try to avoid him. He thought a second before taking a deep breath and approaching them. "Hello?" He called. The gasps of scared children rang in his ears. "I won't hurt you."

"Please leave!" One kid yelled at him in terror.

"I really won't hurt you though. I just want to make sure you have enough food. I can help you find more if you need help." He assured and the humans paused. By the looks of it they were running out of food and Yoichi was right. "Please don't go anywhere, I'll bring you food if you stay here."

Two, who appeared to be the oldest, nodded. Yoichi gave a little smile. He only offered because he could smell the food left over in a few places he had passed. He wouldn't have dared to give them false hope.

He walked at first but began running once he was a building away from the children. He went back to places nearby where he smelled canned soups and beans. It wasn't much, and perhaps too little to sustain the children for long, but it was something. He managed to fill his arms with cans and two water bottles before heading back.

The children perked up when they saw the cans. "Here you go." He smiled putting the cans down about three feet away from the nearest kid. He didn't want to freak them out to much.

"A-are you gonna take our blood now?"

"No." Yoichi quickly said. "I-I couldn't. I only... I only drink my boyfriends blood."

"Where is he?" A boy asked curiously.

"He was kidnapped by a really bad vampire. I'm trying to find him. Have any of you seen two vampires carrying a tall boy with glasses and pink hair?" Yoichi doubted they'd seen anything but it was worth a shot.

"..." The children all gave each other uncomfortable looks. "I did." A little girl spoke. Her light brown hair was in half-up pigtails and her wide dark brown eyes glistened with uncried tears. "They killed my brother."

"Oh... I'm sorry." He said in return. "Do you remember where they went by chance?"

"Mmhm. That way, over the building." She pointed. For a moment Yoichi got excited. He wanted to find Kimizuki so bad. He wanted to save him.

"Thank you. I should go." He said in a rush.

"W-wait... You've been so nice. And you brought us food so... If you want you can have some blood. I know you said only your boyfriend but we're offering, at least I am."

He gulped harshly. He thought about how it was almost four days he'd gone without feeding. Once the sun rose it signified his fourth day. He stared a moment at the girls wrist and neck. But he couldn't. He shook his head. "I can't." He managed. "Please don't offer your blood to anyone else."

He turned and rushed in the direction the girl had indicated. He heard one of the boys call her crazy for offering her blood like that. Yoichi had to agree with the little boy. Just because he was nice didn't change what he was. It didn't change much actually. Only that a few more people would trust him, like his friends and perhaps those children if he'd stayed long enough. Nothing more, nothing less.

　

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update after four-ish months?  
> I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and kinda uninspired. I was working on a billion other fanfictions and original stories as well.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update despite the wait.


	16. "I Love You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferid is so close, but can he figure out how to get rid of Kiseki-O?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop had broken again because apparently I'm bad with computers. Its all good now hopefully for a while.

  
Ferid traced Kimizuki's slightly rounded features as the human was tied to a cold metal chair once again. The pink haired boy knew better than to resist but he couldn't help his distaste. "You're quite handsome." The silver-haired vamp grinned.  
"Thanks." Kimizuki bit out. The vampire fastening his wrist pulled tighter in a warning for him to be respectful.  
"Gentle now. Kimizuki here needs to be in good shape, remember?"   
"Yes Lord Bathory." The vampire bowed their head. "I apologize."  
"Yes, now finish quickly." As soon as they were done they ran off. Ferid smiled playfully as he held Kimizukis chin up. "How do I get rid of an evil demon that's in my way?" Kimizuki had to stop himself from spitting at Ferid in disgust.  
"I don't know. Aren't vampires just as evil? You figure it out." He growled out.  
"Ooh. Careful now. Isn't your beloved boyfriend a vampire? Oh and Mika as well? What would they think of themselves?" Ferid smirked seeing as he hit a soft spot. "Is the key to the answers I need Yoichi perhaps?"  
"Leave him alone. You've hurt him enough." Kimizuki felt vomit trying to rise in his throat but held it back. Ferid laughed, having heard Kimizuki's heart stop for a moment.  
"So it is." Ferid hummed and pulled away from the boy in the chair. Crowley perked up when Ferid turned to him and gestured him over. "Crowley, do you think we could get Yoichi back?"  
"I don't think the group has moved. What are you playing at?" Crowley showed minimal interest in whatever plan Ferid was cooking up; Kimizuki's heart paused again.  
Ferid smirked letting Crowley know that he knew exactly what he was playing at. "I said leave him alone!" Kimizuki's voice ripped away the focus of any vampire in the room. Ferid smiled wider seeing the human's irises glow golden. They quickly returned to their normal color but Ferid wouldn't forget the outburst of anger. "Aw alright I'll let him be." Kimizuki couldn't relax despite what Ferid said. Ferid stared for a moment sincere then burst into a light fit of laughter. "Aw~ did you catch my joke Kimizuki? Crowley, go find Yoichi for me and take him to Five."  
"Anything to get out of here." Crowley replied to which Ferid fake pouted. The double-color haired vampire walked casually out the door and out of Kimizuki's sights as his eyes filled with tears and his fist tightened. "Are you going to cry?" Ferid asked emotionlessly. "There is no reason to. Just tell me how to get a demon out of you and I'll have someone go tell Crowley to leave Yoichi alone."  
"..." Kimizuki felt the warning of more tears in his cheeks and the tip of his nose. "... Don't hurt him."  
"Tell me the truth Kimizuki. How much do you love him?"  
"...more than myself." Kimizuki took a shaky breathe, internally cursing at himself. "I only know that demons feed off of humanity. They won't stay in a person who isn't human. But as you said before, its possible vampires can't harbor a seraph."  
"Very good." Ferid smirked. "Are you sure that's all you know? I don't think it was enough." Kimizuki jumped in his seat and a shower of tears escaped his eyes once again.   
"Stay AWAY FROM HIM!!" Kimizuki screamed shaking as he thrashed and tried to rip away from his restraints. Ferid leaped back with a laugh. "DON'T HURT HIM!" As Kimizuki continued to yell and scream and thrash, Ferid began talking to a few vampires in the corner of the room. They were distracted by the screeching boy but Ferid was able to completely block him out. Eventually one of the low-class vampires took off with a nod and a piece of paper. Ferid turned his attention back to Kimizuki who was huffing from all the noise he had been making.   
"Yoichi is on his way." Ferid grinned. Kimizuki felt an overwhelming want to murder the vampire but his restraints held him tight. He felt Kiseki-O trying to seep into his heart and deeper into his mind but he pushed them back. "One day, I'm going to kill you." Kimizuki managed to say calmly.  
"If you survive, maybe." Ferid stroked his rounded jaw line and smiled with a strangely fond look. "Hm. Is your demon at work right now?"  
"Kiseki-O, stop." Kimizuki looked down and mumbled obviously struggling.  
"I don't think 'Kiseki-O' is listening." Ferid laughed as he watched the marks on the side of Kimizuki's face dance forward. Kimizuki clenched his teeth and concentrated, forcing the markings to halt. "Oh, interesting. I'm curious, Kimizuki. Did you ask your demon to save you from the Seraph, or did they do that on their own? Maybe you should stop them if they try it again."

***(Mitsuba)*  
She had waited; The blonde girl knew what Yoichi was doing was dangerous, but she couldn't help but imagine the lengths she would go if it had been Shinoa. Mitsuba knew Yoichi didn't want them to know until morning, so she waited until then... "Shinoa!" She acted like she'd only just found the note, like she was scared for Yoichi. "Yoichi left!"  
"What?!" The lavender haired girl screamed. "When!?"  
"I don't know! I found this in his room!" She showed Shinoa the 'Sorry' note. "He must've gone to find Kimizuki. Tell the others to get their things. Ask Mika if he can track Yoichi." Shinoa shivered and held her head in her hand. "Why us?"  
Mitsuba put a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay." She said gently before running off to do as Shinoa had demanded. Shinoa was stunned by Mitsuba's optimistic remark. Usually the blonde was very pessimistic despite insisting she was a realist.  
"Yuu, Mika! Narumi!" Mitsuba banged on the doors and heard Narumi fall out of bed. "Get up! Emergency Situation!" Shinoa came out of her room after everyone else despite knowing the situation already. "Yoichi's gone. We're going after him. Mika, see if you can track him. Everyone else get our supplies in bags."   
Mitsuba clenched the note as she watched everyone scramble around. Her girlfriend, Yuu, and Narumi all rushed around to get their things while Mika stood beside Mitsuba. "Where was he last?"  
"He went out his room window and likely tried to follow Kimizuki."   
Mitsuba said likely but that was a given for sure. Mika nodded and took off for Yoichi's room while Mitsuba stood still for a long time before opting to help Shinoa.

***(Yoichi)*

Yoichi contemplated turning back and accepting the little girl's blood, but he didn't. "Shiho... Shiho, I promised I wouldn't..." He mumbled his name again and again as he pushed himself forward. His throat burned and his bones ached. A whine escaped him as he collapsed under the burning sun.  
"Oh, looks like I didn't have to go far at all." Crowley murmured surprised when he found Yoichi crouching on the roof of a building. The brunette huffed and held his chest in pain. "Yoichi, you look like you might need some blood." Crowley pointed out and Yoichi glared up at him. "Oh, let me guess, you'll only drink from strawberry boy?"  
"Strawb- Shiho! Where is he?!"  
"We aren't going to 'Shiho' right n-" Crowley was interrupted when he sensed another vampire coming. "What is it?"  
"Lord Ferid told me to give this to you." A small female vampire with long black hair handed Crowley a small note before taking off.  
"He wants me to bring you to strawberry boy. I'm sure Ferid will let you have a sip." Crowley held his hand out to help Yoichi up. "Don't you think strawberry will be upset you tried to starve yourself?"  
"No." Yoichi answered quietly and followed Crowley, but only because he needed to get to Kimizuki. "And his name is Shiho Kimizuki, not strawberry boy."

***(Lab)*

"We were going to let him go, but apparently he is insisting on seeing you. isn't that sweet?" Ferid laughed. "Oh, and get this. He is refusing to drink anyone's blood but yours! Talk about devotion!"  
"Damn it Yoichi." Kimizuki cursed under his breath. " I really have no more information."  
"I believe you." Ferid walked in circles around Kimizuki for at least two minutes before the far door opened. A very tall vampire escorted Yoichi inside. The human stared at his boyfriend in disbelief and the red eyes stared back. "Shiho!" Yoichi cried and rushed forward only to be shocked. "Ah!"  
"No! Yoichi!" Kimizuki jerked at his restraints with a growl and Ferid frowned when there were no signs of the seraph.Yoichi huffed from the ground and rubbed his throat. "L-Let me go! He needs blood!"  
"Not yet." Ferid smirked. "Once the demon is gone, he can have some. Or, he could always drink from someone else."  
"Let me help him!" Kimizuki demanded letting his eyes shift yellow again.  
"Yoichi, could you tell me how to get rid of a demon?"  
"I don't know." Yoichi coughed leaving blood in his hand. Kimizuki hated seeing him like this- in pain. "Turning me did a pretty good job."  
"Your demon is gone?"  
"Not exact-" Yoichi flinched and had to stop himself from clawing at his own neck. "He won't talk to me."  
"Interesting. Sadly, I believe that's all you know. But not to worry." Ferid smiled. "Allow him to undo the restraints and drink."  
Yoichi lunged forward the second the demand was heard in order to get Kimizuki off of that chair and into his arms. He quickly undid the ankle restraints and gasped at the new scars before continuing in his task. In a rush, Yoichi skipped Kimizuki's wrist and instead ripped the device off of his neck. Kimizuki still couldn't move his arms when Yoichi was on his neck and draining him of blood. "Eh!" It was so sudden Kimizuki's flinched. "Y-Yoichi, my wrist."  
Yoichi sat on Kimizuki's lap with his mouth on the others neck. He reached back without removing his fangs and undid Kimizuki's restraints without looking. The taller boy flexed his wrist before laying them on Yoichi's back and pulling him closer. When Yoichi finally released Kimizuki, he kept his head on his shoulder. "I missed you." Yoichi whispered and hugged Kimizuki tightly. "Thank you."  
"Are you okay now?" Kimizuki felt Yoichi nodded. "I would have forgiven you for drinking someone else's blood."  
"Did they hurt you?" Yoichi asked instead of responding.  
"It wasn't to bad." Kimizuki lied and when Yoichi asked about his seraph, he responded "It doesn't matter."  
"Very cute." Ferid interrupted. "Crowley doesn't drink from me anymore." The man faked a pout then laughed. "He won't let me drink from him either of course." The two boys grimaced at the man who had ruined their moment. "Oh, sorry, were you still going with the whole reunion thing? Come on, it's not like you two were apart for four years."  
"Why did you want me here?" Yoichi asked in fake courage.   
"Oh Yoichi, I just need you so I hurt Kimizuki." Ferid smiled and Yoichi stopped breathing. "Hurt Kimizuki?... No, no I won't let you." Tears filled Yoichi's eyes. Kimizuki stood next to him.   
"Yoichi, you shouldn't have come. You- you could have had someone else's blood."  
"N-No, Kimizuki, I won't let them hurt you. Please don't say that."  
"Yoichi, I'll always forgive you no matter what." Kimizuki was shaking and Yoichi should feel him doing so in his arms. Yoichi glanced around desperately in confusion and back at Kimizuki. Ferid grinned evilly and Yoichi couldn't take it. "I love you."  
Before Yoichi could even ask what he was going to do, Kimizuki began quietly chanting to himself. It was a spell Yoichi didn't recognize. "Shiho, Shiho stop! What are you doing? Stop it!" Twin swords materialized nearby and clanged to the ground. Ferid began laughing. Yoichi shook the crying but expression emotionless Kimizuki. "What did you do!?"  
"Yes!" Ferid laughed, his face showing how truly evil he was. Two vampire put cloth over the swords and carried them away. "Attack him, and get Yoichi out of there."  
It took several vampires to drag Yoichi away. He watched Kimizuki's eyes turn gold before he was gone from sight.


	17. Important Announcement

I am REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I will have to stop writing this story. I have written the 17th chapter several times and I honestly can't get into a flow with this story anymore. I'm truly sorry.

 **If someone else would like to continue this story in my place I would be grateful. Message me if you're interested.** You can comment or message me on Tumblr [@bird-bird-whatstheword](https://bird-bird-whatstheword.tumblr.com/) You can take the story in your direction as I lost my plan a while ago. Of course, if you would like, I can still help (editing/brainstorming?) but I simply can't write the whole thing anymore.

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and my slow updates for this long.

I'm working on a few other things so hopefully something new will be ready to be posted soon.


End file.
